Contente toi d'être beau
by Momiji Manju
Summary: [Fanfiction Gazette yaoi] [drame mais humour au début] C'est Uruha qui raconte, un jour qu'il rentre d'un concert avec un Ruki ivre sur les épaules il le fait tomber dans les escalier ...[Aoi x Uruha & Ruki x Reita]
1. Chapter 1

**Contente toi d'être beau**

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Lilie  
**Genre:** Yaoi avant tout heu…C'est pas un drame, mais c'est pas non plus humoristique. Je sais pas trop en fait…  
**Couples:** mouhaha ! Je pense que vous les remarquerez dès le début  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny j'ai toujours pas réussi à les capturer…  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fanfictions…J'aime les lire, mais je ne m'étais jamais encore lancé . J'adore lire du yaoi Lemon et Lime (oué je suis perverse ne me faites pas croire que je suis la seule :p), mais je suis pas sur d'être un jour capable d'en écrire, en particulier le Lemon ça me gêne un peu (beaucoup) quand même ' . Arf ptete un petit baiser par ci par là, je verrais…Vous verrez

_**Chapitre 1**_

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Elles_ crient _mon_ nom, j'essaie de les ignorer, _je_ me concentre sur ma guitare, elle seule compte à cet instant…Pour moi …_Elles,_ en revanchen'en ont rien à faire_, je_ pourrais jouer comme un pied _elles_ ne le verraient même pas. Tout ce qu'_elles_ voient c'est _moi_…Non, pas moi, mon corps, mon physique, mes jambes, mes hanches, mes lèvres, mon ventre…Au début ça m'amusais, c'est vrai mais maintenant ça me donne envie de vomir.

Ruki se tourne vers moi, lui il sait, nous vivons dans le même appartement alors il le voit même si j'essaie de le cacher. Son regard est inquiet, je lui souris faiblement, pour le rassurer, je ne veux pas lui gâcher cet instant, _son_ instant.

Les fans hystériques, ont pris ce regard comme un début de fan service, elles hurlent comme des porcs qu'on allait égorger sur place.

Ruki commence à chanter, ses fans scandent son nom, lui aussi parce qu'il est beau. C'est vrai qu'il à du charme ce petit homme, c'est pas Reita qui ira dire le contraire, je le vois bien celui là ; il déteste toutes les petites groupies de SON chanteur. Il déteste aussi quand ce dernier fait ses mouvements de bassins pour exciter la masse compacte de filles qui se bousculent sauvagement et tentent désespérément de se faire remarquer de l'objet de leur fantasme.

Moi aussi je les déteste et je les haïrais encore plus si je les entendais hurler son nom à _lui_…

_Il_ est à l'opposé de la scène, _il_ s'amuse _lui. Il _leur adresse des sourires radieux, à _elles _et moi je n'y pas droit, je dois me contenter de l'admirer de loin aussi souriant il est lumineux (nda : pas de malentendus : c'est pas Kai qui est décrit '). Il s'approche de Reita et tout deux jouent dos contre dos, il rit et leur adresse des signes.

Je joue tel un automate enchaînant les notes, l'esprit vide, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de lui. Je me rends compte que je crève de jalousie, je suis jaloux de toutes ses filles qui ont droit à son sourire et moi je n'ai droit à rien. Il ne me sourit que rarement et il ne me sourit pas comme il leur sourit à _elles_. Je les déteste davantage.

Je sais que j'ai tort, je sais que Reita et moi avons tord d'haïr ces jeunes filles. Nous avons fait ce choix d'être aimer autant pour notre physique que pour notre musique en début de carrière.

Il à sentit mon regard sur lui, son sourire s'efface automatiquement…Je baisse la tête en rougissant. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles y ont droit et pas moi ? Pourquoi il m'évite sans arrêt ? Peut être a-t-il vu que je…Que je quoi d'ailleurs ! Je rien du tout !

Les seuls moments où ils m'approchent c'est pendant le fan service. Le seul instant où je peux être parfois carrément collé contre lui sans que personne ne se pose de questions…Même pas ce pervers de Reita. Le pire c'est que j'aime ça, j'aime quand il m'approche, j'aime quand il me touche, ça me donne des frissons délicieux dans le dos.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, avec Ruki par exemple ça ne me fait jamais cet effet là. Tout ce que je ressens dans ces moments là, c'est le regard meurtrier de Reita. Quel crétin de baka celui là, au lieu de souhaiter la mort de quiconque approche son petit chanteur il ferait mieux d'aller lui avouer sa flamme…

Je sors subitement de mes pensées, _il_ s'approche de Ruki et par conséquent de _moi_, mon cœur s'affole, il s'arrête au niveau du chanteur et joue à côté de lui en invitant les fans à lever les bras. Je suis à la fois soulagé et déçu…

Ruki cesse de chanter, il lui dit quelque chose, et tous deux se tournent vers moi. Puis ils se regardent et _il_ acquiesce. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire…La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. _Il _posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du chanteur et s'approche de moi…MOI ! Ce nain lui à demander d'aller me voir ! Ce traître ! Ce faux frère ! Il m'a trahi ! Je me vengerai, je dissimulerai des fraises dans ton repas se soir tu verras !

**Ruki je te déteste !**

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant pour repartir en accélérant à une vitesse folle, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et mes jambes faiblissent, je vais exploser. Je n'entends plus les fans qui crient d'impatience, je n'entends plus Ruki chanter, je n'entends plus la batterie de Kai, ni la basse de Reita. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi…Seulement _lui _et _moi_.

Et je me rends compte que je suis pathétique, on se croirait dans les films à l'eau de rose que Kai regarde (sans se cacher).

_Il _est tout prêt, que va-t-il me faire ?...Non rectification : il est très loin, dépêche-toi ! Je tiens plus.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, j'essaie de capturer les siens mais il évite mon regard.

Son visage est trempé de sueur, ses cheveux bruns aussi. Une goutte roule sur son front et échoue sur le bout de son nez il sort la langue pour la capturer et se lèche ensuite les babines…Oh mon Dieu ! Il veut ma mort où quoi !

Il me tourne autour toujours sans me regarder en face, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier, comme si j'étais sa proie qu'il allait dévorer…Oui, mange-moi par pitié !...Non, non ! Du calme…Tu dérives mon pauvre Uruha, ressaisi-toi ! Ce n'est que du fan service ça fait en quelque sorte partie du travail…Reste impassible, tu as une réputation à tenir !

Il est sur le point de s'éloigner…Déjà ?...Je crève d'envie de le retenir mais je ne peux pas étant donner que je suis paralysé.

Il regarde Reita, il va sûrement aller le rejoindre, moi qui ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, maintenant j'ai envie qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible.

Je baisse la tête, prêt à retourner seul dans mon coin de la scène mais brusquement il plaque son dos contre le mien, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation mais je dois continuer de jouer. Pourtant j'ai une furieuse envie de lâcher de ma guitare et de profiter pleinement de son corps contre le mien…A l'envers certes mais c'est déjà pas mal…J'ai dit pas mal ? Non c'est tout simplement merveilleux.

Comme si mon vœu s'était exaucé, il resta à jouer contre moi et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de me lâcher.

Puis il arrêta de jouer moi je devais continuer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il en profite pour aller se balader un peu du côté de Ruki où Reita mais il resta encore.

Ses mains se posèrent sans prévenir sur mes hanches, j'écarquillai les yeux, ils ne m'avaient jamais fait ça, les fans hurlaient littéralement au bord de la crise cardiaque…Ah si elle pouvait devenir muette celle là… Elles vont gâcher ce moment.

Toujours dos à moi, toujours les mains sur mes hanches donc, il commença à bouger, à danser langoureusement contre moi, ce n'était plus des vagues de frissons que je ressentais mais un véritable raz-de-marée de chaleur m'envahissant de la tête au pied, un bien être fou s'empara de moi et l'envie qu'il reste contre moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

**Ruki je t'adore !**

Le chanteur et le bassiste nous regardaient les yeux ronds, je pressentais déjà la raillerie de Reita après le concert mais qu'importe. Derrière sa batterie Kai ne nous regardais déjà plus mais un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Sa tête s'échoua sur mes épaules, je risquai un regard sur lui, il fermait les yeux et avait la bouche entrouverte. Je rougis violemment et détourna vivement la tête. Si je le regardais de nouveau c'était la fausse note assuré ! Je sentais son souffle contre ma nuque.

Et c'est moi qu'on désigne comme le « sensuel » du groupe ! Les fans ont vraiment de la mayonnaise dans les yeux comme dirait Kai.

Il se retira aussi brusquement qu'il était venu se coller à moi. Le raz-de-marée de chaleur laissa place à la tristesse et l'angoisse, il avait coupé court à mon bien être sans aucune douceur, avait-il décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Il repartit jouer au côté de Ruki qui m'adressa un clin d'œil si discret que même les plus hystériques d'en bas ne remarquèrent pas.

Je ne vis pas la fin du concert passé, complètement ailleurs, sur mon petit nuage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Sumire Spider ou Lilie  
**Genre:** Yaoi avant tout heu…C'est pas un drame, mais c'est pas non plus humoristique. Je sais pas trop en fait…  
**Couples:** Reita/Ruki & Uruha/Aoi  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny j'ai toujours pas réussi à les capturer…  
**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai remarqué que les guillemets pour les dialogues n'apparaissaient pas…Désolé pour tout ceux qui ont déjà lu ça n'a pas du être évident de deviner ce qui était paroles ou pensées d'Uruha étant donné que ce récit est à la première personne…Donc je vais changer tout ça et à partir de maintenant les dialogues seront en italique !

**Chapitre 2**

Le concert est fini, nous sommes tous les cinq autour d'une table, complètement mort...De soif. Eternel jus de pomme pour Kai, bières cultes pour les trois autres. Moi je prend mon habituel coca-cola, je ramène Ruki chez nous se soir, et comme le dit si souvent ma conscience en la personne de la télévision : _«celui qui conduit, c'est celui qui ne boit pas »._

Bizarrement, nous sommes tous toujours installés de la même façon : moi tout au fond face à la porte concentré sur les bulles de mon coca qui remonte le long du verre, à ma droite Ruki qui ayant finit de chanter laisse place à son estomac qui nous offre un véritable orchestre, on pourra toujours dire qu'il cache son poids parce qu'il est gros, il n'empêche qu'il se prive. J'aime le taquiner en lui mettant un bol de spaghetti rempli de crème fraîche sous le nez, c'est une véritable torture pour lui, il souffre, je suis un sadique, je sais.

A gauche Reita qui n'a de cesse de frotter sa jambe contre la mienne et lorsque je lui lance des regards meurtriers il me dit de sa voix d'innocent : « Oh, pardon Ruwa-chan, j'ai pas fait exprès ». Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce pervers-né ment comme il respire à travers son bandeau et puis « Ruwa-chan… ». Il tente de me mettre hors de moi, mais tu ne m'auras pas Reita, l'Elégance n'a pas pour habitude de se fâcher, concentre toi plutôt sur ton petit homme à l'estomac chanteur, tu en crève d'envie depuis si longtemps !

Aux côtés du pervers : Kai, même complètement mort il garde le sourire ce type m'épate ! S'il quitte ce monde avant moi (ce que je n'espère pas) je ne serais pas étonné de le voir sourire dans son cercueil. Cette façon qu'il à de plisser les yeux en souriant « Troooowww Kawaiiiiiiii » comme dirait nos crétines de baka de groupies. Kai c'est un peu la mère du groupe, à la fois gamin mais très responsable, je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu Gazette sans lui. Il prend soin de chacun d'entre nous et nous « protège » en quelques sortes…Lui aussi, comme Ruki, a vu mon malaise, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le remarquer…C'est Kai.

Enfin, près de Ruki…_Lui_, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom (de scène) même en pensée !...Un petit effort Uruha…Allez !…A…Aoi…J'ai réussi !

Ca y est, j'ai posé les yeux sur lui et je n'arrive plus à le lâcher, une vache à carreau vert et rose pourrait passée coiffé d'un sombrero en patin à roulette jouant de l'accordéon et chantant le générique de Doraemon que je ne la verrais même pas, j'aurais toujours les yeux braqués sur lui la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson qui voit son reflet dans la vitre de l'aquarium.

Kai vient encore de sortir une vanne bien naze, Aoi rit…Ah !... Je défaille…C'est magnifique…Pourquoi attendre une éclipse 100 ans quand on peut voir Aoi rire comme ça…Non ! Stop Uruha ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'exagérer !...Mais quel exagération ! Il est resplendissant.

Soudain, je sens un poids sur mon épaule, là où il avait posé sa tête à peine une heure auparavant. La vision de son visage à cet instant me revient et ma main, sur laquelle j'avais posée mon menton, dérapa brusquement et manqua de renverser le verre de mon doux nectar (le Coca-cola).

J'analyse la chose non identifié qui s'est incrusté à CET endroit …C'est ce crétin de baka de Reita qui m'adresse son grand sourire de psychopathe en manque d'amour.

_Tu baves Ruwa-chan,_ me susurre t'il à l'oreille.

_Imbécile,_ lui rétorquai-je tout en essuyant ma bouche (au cas où seulement…).

Il ricana et commença à imiter Aoi en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes hanches. Il me ferait presque perdre mon sang froid celui là ! Mais je reste impassible et chasse sèchement sa tête de mon épaule comme une vulgaire saleté (qu'il est…). Son menton heurte violemment le coin de la table et son misérable corps s'écroule sur le sol. Il n'allait tout de même pas souiller le lieu où de si belles mains et une si belle tête se sont posées ! Non mais !

Ruki se dresse brusquement, inquiet, (comme c'est romantique…). Les deux autres sont tellement absorbés dans leur débat sur les effets de la consommation abusif de mayonnaise qu'ils n'ont rien remarqués.

Le bassiste se relève en se massant le front (je vous rappelle que c'est son menton qui à heurter la table) et me pointe du doigt d'une façon très théâtrale, une fausse expression d'indignation au visage.

_Espèce de cinglé ! Tu aurais pu me tuer assassin ! N'ai-je donc point d'importance à ton égard !_

Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel (au plafond quoi…), se rassis lourdement et soupira d'exaspération.

Pauvre Ruki je suis sûr qu'il est jaloux du fait que Reita rejette son dévolu sur moi, on change de place quand tu veux mon petit bonhomme d'autant plus que tu es assis à côté de lui et que moi je dois me coltiner ce crétin au nez écrasé ! (Bah oui, vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'il mettait un bandeau pour préserver sa peau des agressions extérieur !)

_C'est toi le cinglé ! répliquai-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'incruster ta tête de taré, sur mes nobles épaules ?_

Le bassiste me sourit de nouveau, d'une façon qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi.

_Pourtant quand c'était celle d'Aoi tu avais l'air d'apprécié je me trompe ?_

Je deviens aussi rouge que l'emballage de Kit Kat qu'il cache dans sa poche. J'abats mon poing sur son crâne blond :

_Ferme là !_

Heureusement, l'objet de mes fantasmes n'a rien entendu et je…Attendez une minute…Revenons 9 mots en arrière je vous pris… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là ? COMMENT JE L'AI NOMME ? Ca y est c'est officiel : j'ai une araignée au plafond, je pète un câble, je perd la boule et toutes les expression dans ce genre qui signifient en langage littérale : Je suis complètement fou…

Le bassiste prend sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Il exagère…Où alors j'ai frappé trop fort…Peu importe, il l'a bien cherché de toute façon ! Ruki vient à ses côtés en me chassant –gentiment- . Je prends donc sa place. Le chanteur lui masse le crâne en lui demandant si il à mal…Comme c'est touchant…

Kai me remarque et m'adresse son « sourire made in Kai » (comme ceci :3)

_Bienvenue à la gauche d'Aoi !_ me déclare t'il.

_Heu…Merci,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Ce type m'étonnera toujours, un vrai concentré de bonne humeur ! Je récupère mon pauvre verre de Coca-cola abandonné, Aoi se décale vers Kai…Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il m'évitait !

Dis moi ce que je dois faire Aoi ? Je ne suis pas assez drôle ? Je ne suis pas assez gentil ?

Peut être que je suis trop timide…Peut être que je ne vais pas assez vers lui...Peut être qu'il me trouve trop froid avec lui…Je ne sais pas.

_Ca ne va pas ?_ me demanda Kai inquiet.

_Non, non tout va très bien !_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il acquiesce mais il ne me croit pas…C'est pas avec un faux sourire qu'on peut espérer le tromper, c'est un pro en la matière…De plus je suis persuadé qu'il est doté du troisième œil ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Remis de ses « émotions » Reita reporte son attention sur un sujet très important et vital à ses yeux :

_Y a plus de bière !_

_Dans le frigo,_ répondit Aoi avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec notre leader.

_Ruwa-chan, va chercher les autres bière !_ m'ordonna le bassiste.

_Elles sont justes derrière toi crétin ! Et cesse de m'appeler Ruwa-chan !_ sifflai-je en contenant ma colère avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_Ok m'amour !_ me répondit-il d'un ton langoureux en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant se retourner pour aller chercher les « saintes bières » dans le frigo.

Je préfère ne pas répondre…Il me propose de boire avec lui, je refuse, il me toise du regard :

_Forces pas trop sur le Coca mon Ruwa, c'est pas net ces trucs là !_

_Plus net que ta bière,_ répliquai-je vexé qu'on s'en prenne à MON Coca-cola.

_Pas sûr…_

_On verra lequel de nous deux sera le plus net dans quelques heures._

Il hausse les épaules et en propose à Aoi qui refuse aussi, c'est bien, mon Aoi c'est pas un alcolo…Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ! MON Aoi, comme si je l'avais acheté au supermarché ce matin ! Je suis vraiment pathétique…

Reita tend ensuite une canette à Kai qui lui hurle : « JUS DE POMME AU POUVOIR » …Sa façon à lui de dire : « Non merci c'est gentil ». Enfin, il en propose à Ruki qui accepte, heureusement, le pauvre commençait à désespérer.

Tout deux commencèrent à boire comme si leur vie en dépendait…Ca me rappelle une chanson…Drink or Die…Pourquoi cette chanson me donne l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose aujourd'hui ?...

Les minutes défilent, les conversations se suivent. Reita et Ruki parlent de plus en plus fort et abordent des sujets de plus en plus idiots sur lesquels je ne m'attarderaient pas.

Kai et moi discutons de nos fans, il me raconte qu'en se promenant sur le net, il tombe parfois sur des histoires écrites par nos fans, pour nos fans et dont les héros sont…Nous, les Gazette.

Ca m'intrigue, je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose existait. Je lui en demande plus (je n'aurais pas dû) il me dit que la plupart sont des récits d'amours, le couple le plus répandu étant Reita/Ruki. J'observe les deux éponges à alcool : Reita chatouille le ventre de Ruki qui rit aux éclats…Dans un sens, les fans n'ont pas tort.

_Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de toi avec Aoi !_ continue Kai en sirotant paisiblement son 6ème jus de pomme.

J'ouvre la bouche comme ma mère le jour où je suis rentré à la maison avec les cheveux bleus. MOI ET LUI ?

_J'en ai lu des très détaillés ! Haha ! Nos fans sont vraiment des petites perverses,_ ajouta le batteur d'un ton naïf et innocent.

Cette fois je fais la tête de mon père ce fameux jour où j'avais teint mes cheveux. MOI ET AOI ? Non vraiment ! Qui peut écrire des imbécillités pareilles ! Il faut enfermer ces folles d'urgence ! Moi et Aoi ! Hahaha la bonne blague !

Encore heureux qu'il dorme d'ailleurs…Ahh ! Aoi qui dort, juste à mes côtés ! Saviez-vous qu'Aoi est mignon quand il dort ? Non ? Vous le savez maintenant.

J'ai une sale envie de le serrer contre moi…Non Uruha ! Contrôles-toi !

Il bouge. Il glisse sur le côté, MON côté. Il glisse sur moi, MOI ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire Uruha ? Tu te contrôles !

Sa tête à atterrie sur mon bras, elle est toute chaude je me sens immensément bien.

Béni soit moi-même d'avoir décidé de mettre un haut sans manche. Il grogne dans son sommeil, s'accroche à mon T-shirt et se serre contre moi. Je crois que je vais étouffer mais c'est pas grave, quitte à mourir autant que se soit dans ses bras !

Il soupire d'aise à présent….Nyahhhhhhhhh ! Que demandez de plus ? (Aoi dans mon lit ?)….STOP ! On arrête le délire ! Je dérive, je divague, je sors du rail ! On se calme !

Reita avait raison ! Le Coca…C'est pas net…

Le téléphone de Kai se met à sonner. Aoi gémit et ouvre lentement les yeux…Non ! J'étais bien moi là ! Il met quelques secondes à réagir en faisant une moue de mal réveillé, je fonds comme une boule de neige perdue dans le Sahara.

Il me regarde en clignant des yeux, et comprend soudainement sa « position », il écarquille les yeux et se détache brusquement de moi en murmurant un faible « excuse-moi » une main sur son visage cramoisi. Je rougis à mon tour, détourne la tête et marmonne un truc du genre « Cérienpadeproblème » et comme si cela ne suffisait pas les deux autres débiles se mettent à glousser en nous observant.

Kai trouve enfin son portable qui faisait une partie de cache-cache dans le fond de son sac et répond d'un ton jovial :

_Moshi moshi Kai desu !_

Ce qui fit redoubler de rire les deux crétins qui ne cessèrent de répéter : « moshi moshi » à tour de rôle.

Le batteur leur fit signe de se taire et se boucha une oreille pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur.

_Oui, oui c'est moi-même…_

Le sourire de Kai s'effaça, il aborda une mine inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal et très inhabituel, Aoi et moi le regardons anxieux. Reita et Ruki continuait de rire dans leurs barbes en se lançant des regards complices.

_COMMENT ?_ hurle notre leader en se levant si brusquement qu'il envoya sa chaise balader dans le mur, même les deux alcolos se turent malgré leur état d'ébriété avancée. _Où ça ?...Oui ! D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite !_

Il coupa son téléphone, le rangea précipitamment dans sa poche, les mains tremblantes, s'empara de sa veste en faisant tomber le porte manteau.

_Ne m'attends pas ce soir !_ lança t'il à Aoi avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Plus personne ne dit un mot, seul l'écho de Kai courant jusqu'à la sortie brisait le silence.

**OoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**

Voilà C'est tout pour le moment, j'espère vivement que vous avez apprécié et j'attend vos critiques et commentaires avec beaucoup (mais alors beaucoup) d'impatience ! A plus tard pour la suite x3

Sumire Spider (ou Lilie )


	3. Chapter 3

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Sumire-Spider ou Lilie  
**Genre:** Yaoi avant tout heu…C'est pas un drame, mais c'est pas non plus humoristique. Je sais pas trop en fait…  
**Couples:** Maintenant je pense que c'est clair  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny j'ai toujours pas réussi à les capturer…  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre fut sûrement la chose la plus éprouvante qui me soit donnée d'écrire XD J'ai eu une pression monstre, du harcèlement à ne pas en finir jusqu'au point final ! TT Mais je suis très reconnaissante envers ces personnes car sans elles ma fic n'avancerai pas ! J'aime moins ce chapitre que les autres…Disons que j'avais hâte de passer au 4ème mais j'ai tout de même essayé de ne pas le négliger et j'espère que vous apprécierez

Chapitre 3

_Plus personne ne dit un mot, seul l'écho de Kai courant jusqu'à la sortie brisait le silence. _

Soudain, Ruki tomba de sa chaise, ce qui fit partir Reita dans un fou rire démentiel qui tomba à son tour et se roula par terre en frappant le sol.

Ruki tenta alors, de monter sur la table en s'accrochant aux pieds de cette dernière. C'était comme si il entreprenait l'ascension de l'Everest après s'être fait amputé de deux jambes mais par je ne sais quel miracle il y parvenu et il rampa jusqu'à nous en renversant sur son passage des canettes vides depuis bien longtemps. Je m'emparai de mon verre pour le sauver d'une mort certaine quand le chanteur arriva au niveau d'Aoi et lui demanda en gloussant :

_Danse avec moi !_

_Non,_ répondit l'autre sèchement à mon grand soulagement.

Ruki insista en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou mais Aoi ne bougea pas et l'ignora, le chanteur vexé répliqua :

_Pfff, pourtant ça ne te dérange pas de le faire avec Uruha._

Il reçut pour toute réponse la main d'Aoi sur le visage qui le força à reculer.

_Tu empeste l'alcool c'est immonde._

Haha ! Bien fait pour toi Ruki, crois moi tu me le paieras ! Attends-toi à une invasion de fraises dans ta vie ! Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Le chanteur râla mais changea bien vite d'objectif : il se mit debout et entreprit d'aller se placer au centre de la table marchant comme un funambule débutant et maladroit.

Au sol, Reita continuait de boire la canette au dessus du visage renversant son contenu partout sauf là il aurait du atterrir.

Il grogna un « Mais y a rien dans cette canette ! » et la laissa rouler jusqu'à Aoi qui l'arrêta de son pied et me demanda d'un ton exaspéré :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?..._

_C'est une proposition ? _

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche. Je l'ai dit tout haut là !

Uruha….Espèce de crétin…. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? Je suis nul ! NUL !

Il m'adresse un sourire amusé toujours sans un regard.

_Je parlais des deux alcolos mais tu prends ça comme tu veux hein ! _

Il se met à rire, moi en revanche je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout…Je baisse la tête honteux et fait des petits cercles avec mon doigt sur la table comme un enfant puni.

_Pardon…C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

Et le pire c'est que je suis un menteur.

Pendant ce temps, Ruki, qui avait enfin réussi à se stabiliser au centre de la table reproduisait à présent son célèbre mouvement de bassin provocateur et très populaire auprès de nos fans. Reita l'ayant remarqué, entreprit à son tour l'escalade de la table : l'occasion est trop belle pour lui.

Le bassiste parvint lui aussi à se tenir debout et s'avança jusqu'à Ruki en se collant à lui…

Cet instant fut pour moi, un grand moment de solitude : qu'est-ce que moi, Uruha, guitariste travailleur et sérieux, fabrique dans ce groupe composé de deux alcooliques qui font des choses douteuses sur une table, d'un accro à la mayonnaise qui souhaite instaurer la dictature du jus de pomme et d'un fantasme ambulant qui me…Bref…

Je sens que cette scène va virer du pathétique au pornographique…Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous êtes soudainement très intéresser par ce que je dis !

Tenez, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ils ont basculés et maintenant Reita est allongé au dessus d'un Ruki qui commence à lui enlever son t-shirt pendant que le bassiste s'amuse à lui dégrafer son pantalon. Je vois au regard de Reita qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il défit les boutons de la chemise du chanteur un à un avec beaucoup de lenteur (je vous rappelle qu'il est complètement ivre) ce dernier gémit d'impatience. Le bassiste assèna un sourire qui ne me plut pas…Mais alors…Vraiment PAS du tout…

Il se pencha et embrassa le chanteur…Non…Rectification : Il se pencha et bava sur le chanteur, d'où je suis, je peux même admirer leurs langues…Très appétissant…

Je pose lourdement ma main sur l'épaule d'Aoi (et oui j'ai osé !) sans quitter la scène des yeux et lui demande :

_On va les laisser faire ça devant nous ? _

Aoi sursaute légèrement, je retire ma main…Il me demande mon verre de Coca. Il a soif ? Il veut peut être le pop corn aussi pendant qu'il y ait !

Mais bon…Même s'il me demandait de faire le tour de Russie sur les mains avec 3 tonnes de plombs dans les pieds et des olives pour seul nourriture je le ferait…Alors je lui tend mon verre. Il me remercie, s'en empare et le jette sur les deux alcooliques en chaleur.

Aoi a tué mon Coca-cola… Et quelle fin atroce…

En tout cas ce fut un succès, Ruki en reçu dans les yeux et Reita dans les cheveux et tous deux cessèrent leur « activité ».

Sans qu'il ait le temps de protester Reita fut saisi par Aoi et traîné par les pieds jusqu'à terre sans aucune douceur.

J'aidais Ruki à se mettre debout et lui invita à refermer son pantalon. Il baissa la tête pour voir comment il allait s'y prendre à tel point qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et que je dus le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il gloussa et lança un :

_Oh,oh ! J'ai failli tomber. _

C'est fou ce que les répliques de Ruki sont pertinentes quand il a bu…Je dus moi-même le rhabiller…Quel honte ! Quand je te raconterai tout ça mon pauvre tu vas rester cacher sous ton lit pendant 3 semaines !

Aoi déclara qu'il était temps de partir, Reita décida d'emmener le reste de bière mais les confondis avec le jus de pomme de Kai. Je ne jugeais pas utile de lui indiquer son erreur.

Arrivé au parking je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que ma voiture je tournai mon regard vers Aoi :

_Heu…Reita est venu en taxi et moi avec Kai mais il du prendre la voiture pour partir… _

_Très bien,_ soupirai-je fatigué. _Je vous ramène._

Aoi prit place à mes côtés, Reita et Ruki s'installèrent derrière et commencèrent à se baver dessus à nouveau. Ils vont salir ma superbe voiture que j'ai lavée avant-hier !

_Ca vous dérangerait de faire ça ailleurs que dans mon véhicule ? _

_Si t'es jaloux t'as qu'à te joindre à nous Ruwa-chan,_ me proposa Reita.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est vulgaire celui là quand il a bu ! Je me retournai vers lui et le pointa du doigt :

_Espèce de…De…Cochon ! _

Il y eut un grand moment de silence puis tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf moi.

_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_ suppliai-je à Aoi.

_Désolé, mais la façon dont tu as dit « cochon »…On aurait dit ma grand-mère ! _

Sa grand-mère…Très bien…Je démarre et décide de ne plus dire un mot de tout le trajet. Aoi tenta de me faire parler mais il n'y parvint pas, je sus lui résister. Reita s'était (ô joie) endormi et ronflait aussi fort que ma grand-mère cette fois-ci, Ruki quant à lui se tenait tranquille calé contre l'épaule du bassiste.

Le calme…Mon meilleur ami.

_Uruha, je peux mettre la radio ? me demande le guitariste. _

Non !

_Oui… _

C'est malin, je ne suis même pas capable de lui refuser quelque chose… Pourvu que se soit une chanson assez calme…Si jamais on tombe sur « The $ocial Riot Machine$ » c'est simple je fonce dans le mur.

Heureusement pour nous (et pour le mur) la radio diffusait « Good Bye »Aoi bailla et s'étira paresseusement…Pitié arrête Aoi ! Arrête de me tenter comme ça.

Ruki sembla soudainement sortir de sa torpeur et se redressa :

_Il est où Kai ? _

_On en sait pas plus que toi Ruki, lui répondis-je. _

_Il nous aime plus ? _

_Mais si il nous aime. _

_T'es sur ? _

_Oui ! _

_Très sur ? _

_OUI ! _

_Très Beaucoup sur ? _

_RUKI ! Tais-toi… _

Le chanteur me tira la langue, se rassit et croisa les bras en faisant sa tête de cochon.

_Je suis inquiet,_ m'avoua Aoi.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Moi aussi j'étais inquiet bien sur. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Kai de partir comme ça…

Après dix bonnes minutes d'essence consommés l'immeuble ou vit notre bassiste m'apparu comme la lumière au bout du tunnel.

_Il faut réveiller Reita !_ annonçai-je.

_Je m'en occupe,_ répondit Aoi.

Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la porte du bassiste et le gifla. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de demander « Skisspasss ? » que le guitariste l'avait déjà prit par le col et éjecté sur le trottoir. Aoi est la douceur en personne.

Je sortis à mon tour :

_Tu crois qu'il retrouvera le chemin de son appartement tout seul ? _

_Il se débrouille tout seul, il est assez grand pour assumer ses actes. _

_C'est bon…_articula Reita en titubant. _Je sais où j'habite !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer chez toi alors ?_ siffla Aoi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mangé en chemin celui là mais il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur…

_R…Ruki…M'a pas dit bonne nuit,_ répondit le bassiste ayant un peu de mal à s'exprimer.

Aoi râla et retourna dans la voiture, j'ouvris la portière de Ruki qui se précipita dans les bras de Reita. Tous deux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et moi je restais là complètement gaga et attendri par cette scène touchante, dommage qu'ils ne s'en souviendront pas demain... Un grand coup de klaxon me sortit de ma rêverie et me fit faire un bond d'au moins deux mètres (bon d'accord j'exagère…).

Le guitariste furieux me fit signe que la romance avait assez duré. Je haussais les épaules et retournait devant le volant…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau lui quand il est en colère…

Ruki déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Reita (sans bave s'il vous plaît), puis ils se séparèrent.

Depuis la voiture le chanteur fit un petit signe de la main au bassiste qui lui répondit tristement et nous repartîmes, Ruki se retournant pour voir Reita s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un petit point à l'horizon.

J'eu pitié de mon petit chanteur abordant une mine triste calé au fond de son siège mais préféra ne pas faire la remarque à Aoi…S'il est de si mauvaise humeur c'est qu'il est inquiet pour Kai…

Je déposais ensuite Aoi qui nous adressa seulement un bref : « salut ». Zut ! Moi aussi je voulais mon baiser furtif… Tant pis, je me contente de l'admirer partir…

Je ne vis pas la voiture de Kai, il n'était toujours pas revenu…

Enfin après plusieurs longues et éprouvantes minutes de route, j'arrivais enfin devant notre immeuble…Ô joie ! J'aidais Ruki à sortir de la voiture et entra dans le hall heureux d'être si proche de mon lit.

Je m'avançais vers les escalier et changea de direction au dernier moment, pour rejoindre la grandes portes grises qui allaient me libérer de l'effort inhumain des 5 étages à gravir…Moi je dis : Vive les ascenseurs.

« Ascenseur en panne » …Non…C'est pas possible ! Qui a mit ce papier ici ! Qui a osé écrire une telle horreur !

_Tu peux me porter ?_ me demanda Ruki.

Il veut ma mort celui là ? Mais je ne sais pas résister à son regard d'enfant perdu du haut de ses 1m72…Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à dire non un de ces jours…

_Allez grimpe ! _

Ruki sauta sur mon dos et se serra contre mon cou. Courage Uruha, seulement 5 minuscules étages !

Premier étage…

_Uruha ? _

_Oui ? _

_Tu m'aimes bien ? _

Idiot, si je ne l'aimais pas je ne l'aurais pas porté ! Ne le bousculons pas, il est très émotif quand il est saoul.

_Bien sur Ruki._

_Moi aussi je t'aime bien. _

Je souris, habituellement il n'oserait jamais dire une chose pareille. Il est bien trop timide. En somme ce n'est pas si mal qu'il ait bu. Ca me permet de savoir ce qu'il pense car lorsqu'il est sobre, il ne communique jamais ses sentiments.

Deuxième étage.

_Uruha ? _

_Oui ? _

_Tu crois que Reita m'aime bien ? _

_Bien sur. _

Il à la mémoire courte…Le bassiste lui a assez bien prouvé son affection je trouve…

_Tu crois…_reprit Ruki. _Tu crois qu'il m'aime…Tout court. _

_Je ne sais pas mais je pense que oui…Et toi tu l'aimes ? _

Ben quoi ? J'en profite pour lui tirer les vers du nez j'ai bien le droit non ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais gloussa.

_Allez ! le taquinai-je. _

_Voui…_bafouilla t-il avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule.

Excusez-moi mais là je suis obligé de vous le dire : Il est chou !

Troisième étage.

_Uruha ? _

_Oui ? _

_Tu aimes Aoi ? _

Je rougis.

_Heu…Oui, oui je l'aime bien…_

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu l'aimais bien, je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais !_

Je ne répondis pas…Moi ? Non je n'aime pas Aoi…C'est un ami…Rien de plus…Mais alors pourquoi je rougis quand il pose son regard sur moi ? Pourquoi je tremble quand il me touche ? Pourquoi je me sens si bien quand il est tout prêt de moi ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, si bien que je ne vis pas les billes que le fils de la voisine laissait traîner dans l'escalier, mon pied roula sur l'une d'entre elle et je perdis l'équilibre me rattrapant de justesse à la rampe.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je venais d'éviter une terrible chute sur des escaliers en pierre. Ma respiration commençait tout juste à reprendre son rythme normal, quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus de poids dans mon dos.

_Ruki ? _

Je regardais derrière moi…Personne…Devant moi alors…Personne non plus.

Je me penchais et c'est alors que je vis le corps de Ruki inanimé sur le palier du premier étage.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Réponse au reviewers (le truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire :p) :

**Pandai-no-ai** : Merci les filles x3 Oué je vais continuer ! (ah cte pression XD)

**Ajousan Amai :** Oui maintenant je compte écrire du lemon (si j'y arrive) en plus à la première personne XD J'avais même pas songé à ce détail XD….Tant pis…J'ai commencé à « Je » je finirais à « je ».

Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise ! Arf désolé on n'apprend rien sur Kai dans ce chapitre :S …Il fera sa réapparition dans le prochain ! Mdr l'hypothèse de miyavi XD, malheureusement ce ne sera pas aussi drôle… (Chut, je dis rien :p)

Merci pour ta review !

**Sayun :** Et oui lol ! J'avoue que ma fic est pas très original !...Enfin j'ai jamais dit que Aoi aimait Uruha … ;) Merci à toi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Lilie  
**Genre:** Yaoi avant tout heu…C'est pas un drame, mais c'est pas non plus humoristique. Je sais pas trop en fait…  
**Couples:** Je pense que maintenant c'est clair ! Mais méfiez-vous quand même :p  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny j'ai toujours pas réussi à les capturer…  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis DESOLE, alors déjà le chapitre est pas très long…Avec la reprise des cours disons que j'ai un peu moins le temps TT Et donc, je vous avais dit qu'on en apprendrait plus sur Kai TT Et en fait …Non…MAIS pour me ratraper j'ai mis un énorme indice dans le chapitre… ;) A vous de le trouver :p …Sinon…J'ai commencé à écrire ma première scène lemon pour un futur chapitre…J'y vais tout doucement car c'est dur pour moi écrire du lemon à la première personne c'est TRES dur ! XD Et j'ai peur de passer pour une grosse perverse…Je tiens à vous préciser que ca ne m'arrange PAS DU TOUT de faire du lemon a la première personne XD

_Chapitre 4_

Je dévalai les escaliers en trombe manquant de peu le dérapage, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber à mon tour.

Arrivé devant lui je le secouai doucement d'abord :

_Ruki ? Ruki ça va ? _

Puis je le secouai un peu plus.

_Ruki ? Hého ! C'est moi ! Uruha ! Ruki ouvre les yeux ! _

Toujours pas de réaction. Je hurlais presque à présent en l'agitant de toutes mes forces.

_Ruki debout ! Allez fais pas l'idiot c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Ruki !...Ruki merde ! _

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence…Il ne me répondrait pas. Je tentais de le hisser afin de pouvoir le mettre en position assise lorsque je mis ma main derrière son crâne je sentis que ses cheveux étaient chauds et humides. Je ne comprenais pas et avec cette obscurité je ne voyais quasiment rien.

Je sortis mon briquet et éclaira ma main…Ce liquide sombre et opaque…Du sang.

Du sang ! Un rayon de lune infiltra les nuages et éclaira tout le hall de sa lumière fantomatique, je vis alors des petites tâches noires sur les escaliers depuis l'endroit ou Ruki avait chuté jusqu'à mes genoux, où une petite mare s'était formé, là ou se trouvait la tête du chanteur quelques instants auparavant.

Je me reculai et mit une main sur mon cœur paralysé de terreur, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et saccadés…Non ! Ne pas céder à la panique, garder son calme, réfléchir…Comment réfléchir en sachant que si je ne me dépêche pas il risque de perdre tout son sang et de…A moins qu'il ne soit déjà…Non...Pas lui…Impossible.

Je n'ose même pas vérifier si son cœur bat toujours… Appeler une ambulance…Non ! Elle serait trop lente…

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et hissa Ruki sur mon dos. J'atterris mal sur une des marches et ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la cheville mais je l'ignorais et continua de porter mon ami jusqu'à ma voiture. Son sang maculait mes vêtements et ma peau.

Je l'installai dans le siège du passager avec beaucoup de précaution et lui attacha sa ceinture puis je boitais jusqu'au volant et m'assis derrière ce dernier.

Je ne pus ignorer la douleur plus longtemps, je m'étais vraiment fait mal…Mais qu'est-ce qu'une petite cheville comparé à Ruki qui perdait tout son sang, le visage aussi pâle que la neige.

Je saisi le volant et respira une grande bouffée d'air. Je devais me calmer, d'abord emmenez Ruki à l'hôpital et après seulement je céderais à la panique.

Je démarrai, la radio se mise en route toute seule et entonnait _Forever Love_…Si j'étais superstitieux j'aurais juger cette chanson de très mauvaise augure.

Mai moi, je ne crois pas en tout ces trucs là, si c'était vrai, l'ange gardien de Ruki serait descendu à temps pour le sauver. Je mis un coup de poing dans la radio qui rendit aussitôt l'âme et démarrai.

Je ne sais pas de combien de kilomètres je dépassais la limite de vitesse autorisée, je ne sais pas non plus combien de coup de klaxon enragés je reçut de la part des autres automobilistes. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était d'arrivé à cet hôpital à temps…

Cela faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas empruntées cette route de la ville. Je me souvenais l'avoir énormément fréquenté lorsque j'étais plus jeune avec Reita. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?...Je ne m'en souviens plus…Mais la réponse apparu vite devant moi : cet énorme pont qui se dressait au dessus de la rivière s'ouvrant parfois pour laisser passer les énormes cargos.

Je me souvient que Reita l'avait souvent passé lorsqu'il était en train de s'ouvrir. Il me mettait ensuite au défi de le faire à mon tour mais je refusais à chaque fois, j'étais peut être jeune et insouciant mais pas inconscient pour autant !

« Aller essaye ! C'est marrant ! Tu verras, ça te sera utile un jour ! » Me disait-il à chacun de mes refus. Et à chaque fois je lui répondais : « Le jour où passer en voiture comme un dingue sur un pont qui s'ouvre me sera vraiment utile je te déclarerais ma flamme ! »

Reita je t'aime.

Un énorme bateau arrivait au loin, le pont commençait à se détacher en deux. Je n'avais certainement pas le temps d'attendre ! Je devais passer maintenant je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour mais…Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir refuser de le faire auparavant…Au moins j'aurais su à quoi m'attendre.

Sans réfléchir j'enfonçai mon pied sur la pédale d'accélération, j'entendis les pneus crissés et la voiture fonça. Dans la monté de la première partie du pont je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisait ici, la voiture fis un bond spectaculaire et atterris lourdement sur l'autre moitié. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la rive je freinais les mains crispés sur le volant, le souffle coupé.

C'était….TROP BIEN ! On y retourne !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ruki…Le choc l'avait beaucoup secoué je vis avec un horreur un mince filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte.

L'hôpital n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes maintenant…Je ne te laisseras pas tombé Ruki, je ne te laisseras pas partir, même si je ne sais pas si tu es encore là.

Tu verras le soleil se lever demain.

Je vis enfin le grand bâtiment blanc, et me dirigeais vers le service des urgences. Là, trois ambulanciers fumaient dehors attendant je ne sais quoi. Je m'arrêtais à leur niveau et ouvrit ma porte en tombant à genou sur le trottoir :

_S'il vous plaît…Mon ami…Dans la voiture. _

Après ce fut le flou total. Je sentis une grande effervescence autour de moi. On sortit Ruki de la voiture, le mit sur un brancard et l'emportait. J'entendais des voix affolés mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient j'était dans une sorte de torpeur enveloppante. Quelqu'un me pris les bras et me souleva. Je fus conduis jusqu'à la salle d'attente où l'on me versa de l'eau sur la tête. Je sortis immédiatement de ma somnolence et repris mes esprits.

_Ca va ? me dit-on. _

_Heu…Oui…Je…J'ai mal…Et…_

Je me tus, incapable de trouver mes mots. L'homme qui devait être un infirmier me dévisagea et voulu me répondre quand une autre personne en blouse blanche l'interpella.

_Allez dépêche toi ! C'est une urgence ! On à besoin de tout le monde !_

_J'arrive ! _

Il se tourne vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_Restez ici et attendez…Quelqu'un s'occupera de vous plus tard ! _

Je ne répondis rien et obéis. J'entrepris d'ignorer la douleur qui me foudroyait mêlées à l'odeur du sang sur mes vêtements qui me donnaient la nausées et j'attendis…dix minutes…une heure…deux heures…Je ne sais plus…

Bientôt tous ces passages incessants dans le couloir me stressait et me fatiguait. Quel était cette urgence dont tout les médecins et infirmiers parlaient dans le couloir en courant jusqu'au bloc opératoire ? Où était Ruki ? S'occupait-on de lui au moins ? Et moi ? Plein de sang, au bord de la nausée, m'évanouissant toutes les cinq minutes en attendant des soins.

J'entendis un homme demander à son collègue venu le chercher :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que se soit si urgent ! _

_Ils disent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit, il…_

Je ne pus entendre la suite, ils étaient passés trop rapidement.

Je décidai de me lever, boitant jusqu'à la porte en m'accrochant au mur et j'attendis que quelqu'un passe. Deux personnes apparurent, se disputant :

_On a besoin de toi aussi ! _

_Débrouillez-vous ! Moi aussi j'ai une urgence sur les bras, je m'occupe de __Yutaka-san ! _

Je voulu les interpeller mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et je n'avais même plus la force de tendre le bras.

Un peu plus tard, une infirmière passa tout près de moi je réussi à lui prendre le bras.

_Excusez-moi…Je ne me sens pas très bien…S'il vous plaît…_

Elle me toisa du regard :

_Votre ami, que vous avez emmené en voiture, est bien plus mal que vous ! Tâchez de patienter, où c'est lui qui risque d'attendre…Et ce pour très longtemps ! _

Elle voulut partir mais je la retins encore :

_Pardon ! Où est mon ami ?..._

_Mais en salle d'opération bien sur ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué le remue-ménage qu'il provoque ? Où vous ne pensez qu'à votre cheville ! _

Je ne répondis rien comme frappé par la foudre, elle en profita pour se détacher de moi et partit en vitesse, je ne la vis même pas, je ne voyais plus…

Je suis un égoïste…

Alors c'était Ruki cette urgence…J'avais oublié ma douleur et ma nausée, Ruki n'allait peut être pas survivre à cette chute et moi je suis là à me plaindre d'une pauvre douleur à la cheville. Qu'arriverait-il ? Que deviendrait Gazette ? Comment réagirais les autres ? Comment pourrais-je rentrer chez moi sans Ruki ? Comment pourrais-je marcher dans la rue sans me souvenir d'un détail qui me rappel à lui ? Comment pourrais-je regarder les autres dans les yeux ? Comment pourrais-je supporter de le perdre ?

Ruki ne me quitte pas…Je t'en supplie.

J'étais sur le point de retourner à ma place quand je vis une personne que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir ici…Kai.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Voilà voila ! Il était temps que je le finisse ! XD J'en suis moins fière que les autres, je tacherais de me rattraper sur le 5ème chapitre !

**Réponse au review :p (ah que j'aime ça XD) :**

Panda-no-ai : Désoléééé TT Au début je devais pas faire une fin comme ça XD Mais finalement ça me plaît de vous voir geuler XD La voilà la suite ! ;)

Ajousan Amai : Oui ! Je voyais tout le temps les autres faire des réponses à leur review j'étais jalouse na ! XD A MON TOUR mouhahaha XDC'est vrai que maintenant ma fic va surtout tourné au drame…TT Je peux pas te promettre que je vais pas mettre de mort…Je vais pas tout dévoiler :p Merci beaucoup pour mon lime…J'aurais pu faire mieux…Mais ça me fait vachement plaisir que tu ais aimé ! Et puis c'était mon tout premier après tout ;)

Sayun : Merci ! J'espère que la suite de plaira ! Désolé on ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Kai, mais au prochain tu sauras tout promis ! Ahhhh mais qui t'as dit que Ruki allait se réveiller…………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

**Source:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Lilie  
**Genre:** Yaoi avant tout heu…C'est pas un drame, mais c'est pas non plus humoristique. Je sais pas trop en fait…  
**Couples:** Je pense que c'est clair maintenant hein XD  
**Disclaimer:** Ces 5 jeunes hommes appartiennent à leur mères et à la PSComapny j'ai toujours pas réussi à les capturer…  
**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Alors le chapitre 5. Je suis VRAIMENT désolé, il devait être beaucoup beaucoup plus long que ca, mais en fait quand j'ai écris la dernière phrase de celui-ci je me suis dit qu'elle convenait parfaitement à une fin de chapitre alors je me suis arrêté la ! Voila merci de votre compréhension parce que maintenant j'ai moins le temps qu'en vacance vous comprenez TT…

Chapitre 5

Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il au courant pour Ruki ?...Impossible…Kai n'est pas comme les autres certes mais il n'est pas surhumain pour autant ! Qui l'aurait prévenu à part moi ?

De plus, il semblait être là depuis longtemps, il parlait avec une infirmière à l'entrée d'une chambre. Sur un meuble près de lui étaient posés trois gobelets de café vides ainsi qu'un quatrième entamé dans sa main…Habituellement il détestait cette boisson…Des cernes saillantes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il baissait la tête, abordant un air sérieux et grave…Beaucoup trop grave…

Je m'apprête à l'appeler mais au même moment la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Un objet aussi commun dans un moment pareil…J'en fus très étonné, je le regardais vibrer dans ma main comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais un téléphone de ma vie.

C'est Aoi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut…Il ne m'appelle jamais habituellement.

Je porte mon téléphone à mon oreille sans un mot.

Uruha ?

…

Uruha !...Uruha tu m'entends !

…

Uruha ça va ! Réponds !

Oui, oui je suis là…répondis-je finalement d'une voix faible.

Bon sang mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ! T'es où ? Où est Ruki ? Tu vas bien ? Ruki va bien ?

Toutes ses questions me montaient à la tête…Je n'arrivais pas à en desceller le sens.

Je…Heu…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il y a que c'est Kai qui a les clés de notre appartement, alors j'ai pris un taxi et je suis allé jusqu'à chez vous…Et en montant l'escalier j'ai vu plein de sang…Je…

Il s'interrompit, je ne disais rien…Sa voix tremblait.

Je…Suis allé frappé chez vous…Mais…Mais ça ne répondait pas…J'ai appelé sur le portable de Ruki et je l'ai trouvé dans l'escalier…

Je ne disais toujours rien.

Uruha…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu ?

J'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son…Tout mes mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Uruha…Parle moi ! Dis quelque chose !

« Aoi » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Dis moi simplement où vous êtes…me répondit-il.

Je suis désolé…C'est de ma faute.

Dis moi simplement où tu es…S'il te plaît…me supplia-t-il la voix défaillante.

Aux urgences…

Aux urgences…répéta t-il. J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne bouges pas !

Aoi.

Oui ?

Emmène… Reita avec toi.

Je coupai mon téléphone et la laissa tomber dans ma poche. Je voulais fuir, partir, j'imaginais ce que dirais Aoi en apprenant que j'avais fait tombé Ruki dans l'escalier…Il m'en voudrait assurément…Reita aussi m'en voudrait...Ils refuseraient sûrement de m'adresser la parole, ils me haïraient…Et Kai ?

Je levais la tête, il était toujours là…Que dirait-il ? M'en voudrait-il lui aussi ? Me haïrait-il ? Pourquoi cette idée me parait-elle inconcevable ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit…Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me demander pourquoi je suis couvert de sang et pourquoi je suis ici…Il faut que je parte, que je m'enfuis…

Trop tard, il m'a vu.

Il me regarde d'abord sans intérêt, puis me reconnaît son regard s'agrandi et il s'avance à grand pas vers moi…

Je ne peux plus reculer.

Uruha !

Kai, je …

Il me coupa, prit mon poigné et m'amena jusqu'à l'infirmière avec qui il parlait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que je devais boiter pour le suivre et ne posa aucune question…

Arrivé devant l'infirmière il me fit entrer dans la chambre.

Dis leur ! me demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

Hein ?

Dis leur qu'ils se trompent ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Mais ils ne me croient pas ! Dis leur qu'ils ont tort !

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je pus voir dans son regard affolé, une immense détresse qui cherchait de l'aide.

Sans comprendre, je portais mon regard derrière le batteur…Dans un lit était étendu une femme que je reconnus aisément grâce à une photo que Kai gardait souvent près de lui, dans son portefeuille…Contrairement à son portrait photographiée cette femme ne souriait pas, sa blancheur avait quelque chose d'effrayant…Ses traits semblaient figés à jamais dans un air paisible et flegmatique qui donnait pourtant des frissons d'horreur dans le dos.

Cette femme est morte. Cette femme, c'est la mère de Kai.

**OoOoOoOooOoO**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Uruha !! »

Kai me secouai mais je ne réagissais pas, je ne pouvais quitter sa mère du regard.

L'infirmière posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? me demanda t'elle.

Je…Heu…Non.

Dans ce cas, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demandez cela mais…Nous devons libérer la place vous comprenez…D'autres personnes attendent des soins. «

J'acquiesçais, l'esprit un peu ailleurs ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait. Ma douleur à la cheville n'était plus qu'un souvenir brumeux. Un brancardier se chargea de sortir le corps de la pièce pour l'emmener là où vont ceux qui ne reviennent jamais vivants des hôpitaux.

Kai me lâcha et suivit le cortège en posant des tas de questions désespérées. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ou l'emmenez–vous ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?...Pourquoi vous couvrez sa tête avec le drap ?? ». Tout le monde baissait la tête n'osant lui répondre. Je voulus le suivre à mon tour mais j'eu juste la force de sortir de la chambre et rester dans le couloir voir le batteur s'éloigner en voulant ramener sa mère.

Un médecin arriva derrière moi, me bouscula sans ménagement et s'avança à grand pas vers Kai qu'il saisit par le bras.

« Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici ! Pourriez-vous arrêter de hurler ?!

Mais, se défendit Kai en pointant le brancard qui s'éloignait, ils emmènent ma mère alors qu'elle…

Elle est morte !! le coupa le médecin.

Mais elle va tr…

Je vous dis qu'elle est morte ! s'emporta l'homme en le secouant violemment. Inutile d'essayer de la ramener !! Morte, vous comprenez ?! Alors s'il vous plaît laissez nous faire notre travail ! »

Il le lâcha brusquement et s'en alla fulminant. Kai tomba assis le regard complètement perdu. Tout le monde avait cessé ses activités, les yeux fixé sur lui comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté puis quelqu'un parla et le silence fut brisé mais Kai, lui demeurait assis en plein milieu du couloir agitant frénétiquement la tête comme un enfant égaré à la recherche de ses parents.

Son regard croisa le mien, je ne savais que faire : lui sourire ? Lui tendre mes bras ? Le laisser seul ?...

Il se leva, marcha vers moi et me prit les mains.

« Je rêve ! Dis le moi ! Dis moi que je vais me réveiller et que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ! »

Son regard si suppliant me laissa sans voix. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire « non » en le regardant en face mais lui mentir aurait été bien pire. Je me contentai de baisser les yeux, il lâcha doucement mes mains et baissa la tête à son tour. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Que son cauchemar durerait.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, suivi de ses poings serrés puis de tout son corps.

Il paraissait près à exploser puis soudainement il poussa un hurlement de désespoir suivi d'une longue plainte déchirante étouffée par mes bras dans lesquels il venait de se jeter.

Il s'écroula à terre, je le suivis, tenant sa tête dans mes bras. L'entendant gémir et sangloter. Se calmer, manquer de souffle puis repartir de plus belle, ses mains s'accrochant à mes vêtements qu'il inondait de larmes. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces. Me sentant impuissant face à sa douleur… Mes yeux me brûlaient mais je n'arrivais pas à pleurer.

Ses épaules sursautaient tout son corps était agité de spasmes. Je baissais la tête et vis son visage déformé par le chagrin, on aurait dit que jamais plus un sourire ne viendrait s'y dessiner…Ce fut la chose la plus déchirante que qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Je le berçais doucement sans un mot. Attendant patiemment qu'il se calme. Petit à petit ses sanglots s'apaisèrent. Il reprit difficilement le contrôle de sa respiration et cessa de bouger.

Son souffle régulier m'appris qu'il s'était endormi. Epuisé par l'angoisse et la tristesse.

Je ne sais combien de temps il resta ainsi contre moi nous étions comme enfermés dans une bulle qui nous protégeait du monde extérieur. Aucun son ne nous parvenait nous étions coupés du monde.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, brisant notre mutisme. Comme si j'avais soudainement atterrit sur terre, entendant les conversations, les bruits de pas marchant ou courant.

Quelqu'un m'arracha Kai des bras et le releva alors qu'il était encore à peine éveillé.

Une femme me pris par le bras.

« Venez avec moi.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte.

Ou voulez-vous m'emmenez ? demandais-je sèchement.

Je croyais que votre cheville vous faisait souffrir ?! répliqua-t-elle.

Je la reconnus, c'était l'infirmière que j'avais arrêté dans le couloir avant de voir Kai.

Suivez-moi, je vais vous arranger ça !

Mais…et Kai ?

Un psychologue va le prendre en charge, ne vous en faites pas.

Il n'a pas besoin de psychologue !! m'exclamai-je en voyant Kai se faire emporter loin de moi.

Cessez de geindre et suivez-moi ! m'ordonna-t-elle en me traînant dans la direction opposée. »

Je dus me résigner à la suivre, (à cloche pied) regardant Kai les yeux rougis suivre tête baissé une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de psychologue tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était du réconfort…Beaucoup de réconfort.

Arrivé dans une chambre, la femme en blanc me fit asseoir sur le lit et me pria d'enlever mes chaussures, mon t-shirt et mon jean.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est nécessaire que j'enlève tout ça pour une cheville ?

Bien sur que non, c'est juste pour que je puisse me rincer l'œil.

Pardon ?!

Je plaisante…Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que vos vêtements sont maculés de sang…

J'enlevai mes chaussures mais gardait le reste…Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle plaisantait réellement. Tout en examinant ma cheville elle me demanda :

Comment s'est-il suicidé ?

Hein ?

Votre ami…

Ruki ? Il ne s'est pas suicidé qu'est-ce vous racontez ?! m'exclamai-je en me redressant subitement.

Vraiment ?...répondit-elle d'un ton qui me fit penser qu'elle ne me croyait absolument pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareil ?!

La gloire éternelle bien sur. »

Elle prit soudainement ma cheville et la tordit, j'entendis un craquement sonore et fermait les yeux m'attendant à une douleur fulgurante mais je ne sentis rien…Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur.

« Voilà ! Vous n'aurez plus mal maintenant ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais je la retenu fulminant de rage :

« Il ne s'est pas suicidé ! »

Elle me lança un regard de défi.

« C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT !! lui hurlai-je.

Calmez-vous…Je vous crois. Mais les journalistes croiront ce qui leurs plairont de croire… »

Elle me pria de sortir de la chambre je lui obéis sans un mot et m'isola dans la salle d'attente vide, me renfermant sur moi-même dans un coin de la pièce les genoux ramenés devant moi visage caché par mes bras.

J'aurais voulu pleurer, me vider de tout ce stress, cette angoisse de l'attente insoutenable du sort de Ruki…L'infirmière avait bien dit « il s'est suicidé » et non pas « il à tenté de se suicider » ce simple changement de mots me tordait davantage l'estomac. J'avais envie de courir et d'hurler mais je restai là, tapi dans l'obscurité à attendre, car je ne pouvais faire que cela…Attendre…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit bientôt elles se mélangèrent et devinrent flou, je m'endormis.

Ce fut deux mains posées sur mes épaules et l'odeur désagréable de l'alcool qui me retirèrent des bras de Morphée. J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis Reita accroupi devant moi.

Ah bah te voilà toi. Ca fait 10 minutes qu'on te cherche partout !

Il m'aida à me relever, ses cheveux étaient trempés. Je ne comprenais pas ce que l'on faisait là, ni où j'étais…Mais en le regardant tout me revint à l'esprit : le concert, Aoi, mon verre de coca-cola, Aoi, Reita se moquant de moi, Aoi, le départ de Kai, Aoi, Reita et Ruki sur la table, Aoi, Reita et Ruki s'embrassant dans ma voiture, Aoi, l'ascenseur en panne, Aoi, Ruki sur mon dos, Aoi, les questions de Ruki, Aoi, les billes, Aoi, le sang sur les marches, Aoi, Ruki inanimé, Aoi, le pont, Aoi,l'hôpital, Aoi,Ruki, Aoi, Kai, Aoi, la mère de Kai, Aoi, ma cheville, Aoi, la gloire éternelle, Aoi, Aoi, Aoi…

« Aoi… fis-je le regard perdu dans le vide.

Non moi c'est Reita tu te souviens ?

Kai…

Non, Reita. Celui qui t'embête tout le temps et qui porte un bandeau sur le nez ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Je le regardais et réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas. Je pris du recul et m'éloigna de lui. Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur vit mes vêtements et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ou t'es tu fait ça ?! »

Je ne répondis pas et recula encore, je voulais m'échapper, le bassiste ne me retint même pas.

Mon dos percuta quelqu'un…

« Uruha te voilà enfin ! »

Je sentis tout mon sang se glacer puis bouillir en reconnaissant la voix d'Aoi. Pétrifié, je ne fis plus un geste. Il me prit par les épaules et me fit pivoter dans son sens.

« Uruha ça va ? Tu… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant mes vêtements. Je n'osais pas lever la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Ruki ? »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Dis-moi !! me supplia-t-il en perdant son sang froid.

Je…murmurai-je avec difficulté la voix tremblante. Je…Je suis… »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais à présent je faisais tout pour les retenir en me mordant les lèvres.

« Uruha…m'encouragea Aoi. »

Le son de sa voix me déchira et je craquai en articulant un « je suis désolé » étouffé par mes larmes. Il m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras, ce qui me fit sangloter de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Reita encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. »

Aoi le fit taire en lui disant qu'une douche froide ne lui avait pas suffit et attendit que je me calme avant de me faire asseoir sur une chaise et de s'agenouiller devant moi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je finis par être à court de larmes. Je me sentais libéré d'un énorme poids. Le guitariste qui avait attendu patiemment me prit les mains et me pria de tout lui raconter.

J'inspirai profondément et lui dis tout, du moment ou il avait quitté ma voiture jusqu'à maintenant. Le seul détail que je tus fut ma conversation avec Ruki dans l'escalier.

A la fin de mon récit, Aoi soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Et tu ne sais rien ? me demanda-t-il.

Non.

Tu ne sais même pas s'il est en…en vie ?...

Non.

Ils te laissent tout seul dans le couloir, comme ça, les vêtements pleins de sang ?

Oui. »

Il recommença à soupirer longuement puis essaya de se détendre et ferma les yeux. J'admirais le sang froid avec lequel il avait pris cette nouvelle et fut extrêmement soulagé qu'il ne soit pas en colère après moi.

« Bon, annonça-t-il. On ne sait rien pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de céder à la panique, donc ce qu'on va faire pour l'instant c'est te trouver des vêtements propres. Uruha tu va rester là et dormir je pense que tu es très fatigué…Tu viens Reita ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Reita ? … Il s'est pas encore endormi j'espère… »

Ce dernier, assis à côté de moi ne dormait absolument pas et fixait le mur d'en face en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Oh ! Reita ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Aoi.

Ruki.

Pardon ?

Il se leva brusquement.

Je veux voir Ruki.

Mais enfin Reita tu sais bien qu'il…

Où est-il ? coupa le bassiste la voix tremblante de rage.

Reita c'est pas le moment de… »

Réponds !! hurla le blond en frappant le mur juste au dessus de ma tête.

Aoi baissa la tête et se tut. J'eus la mauvaise idée d'intervenir.

« Reita calme toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver il faut être patient... »

Celui-ci se leva fit quelque pas en passant nerveusement sa main sur son visage puis revint vers moi et me fit dos.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait tomber ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton glaciale.

Reita ! intervint Aoi.

C'est toi qui l'as fait tomber ?! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Pardon…répondis-je d'une voix quasi inaudible. »

Brusquement il se retourna et me gifla violemment. J'en glissa de ma chaise et me retrouva à terre une main sur la joue, les cheveux cachant le reste de mon visage. Aoi ne bougea pas les yeux agrandit par la surprise et Reita laissa sa main en suspens respirant avec difficulté.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal en m'accrochant à ma chaise toujours une main sur la joue. Une fois sur pied je fixai Reita droit dans les yeux, non pas part insolence mais par pur désespoir, il sembla s'apaiser et soutint mon regard le sien étant rempli de détresse. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il étouffa un « pardon » et fondit en sanglots dans mes bras comme un enfant qui venait de se faire disputer. Je fus surpris mais répondis à sa pression en le serrant contre moi.

Aoi soupira et me dit en posant une main sur mon épaule :

« Je vais appeler Kai.

Inutile…Il est déjà ici, déclarai-je.

Ah ? Tu l'as appelé ?

Non, il était là…Avant moi.

Aoi haussa les sourcils.

Comment ça ?

Tout à l'heure, après le concert, c'est l'hôpital qui a appelé Kai.

Pourquoi ?...demanda Aoi apparemment angoissé.

C'est…Sa mère qui est…Morte ».

Il laissa tomber son portable s'échouer sur le sol et revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura des «Non, c'est pas vrai » « C'est pas possible… » . Reita se détacha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés en séchant ses larmes inutilement car d'autres les succédaient spontanément.

Aoi releva la tête vers moi sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux.

« Où est-il ?

Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je, ils nous ont séparés, ils l'ont forcés à aller voir un psy…

Un psy ?! Mais Kai n'a pas besoin de psy !! s'emporta Aoi.

Je sais c'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas…

Je vais le chercher ! me coupa le guitariste d'un ton sec. »

Il se leva et sortit de la salle d'attente à grand pas. N'ayant rien à faire je tentais d'apaiser Reita même si cela ne servait absolument à rien, étant moi-même rongé par l'angoisse je ne pouvais pas lui dire grand-chose et me contentai de serrer sa main.

Au bout de quelques minutes Aoi revint avec un Kai au regard complètement vide qui s'assit à même le sol contre le mur en fixant ses chaussures.

Le guitariste se mit à genou devant lui et lui prit ses mains en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Je sentis malgré moi un sentiment de jalousie m'envahir. Kai se remit à pleurer et il le prit dans ses bras. J'eu l'impression qu'on me perçait le cœur. J'aurais voulu qu'Aoi s'occupe de moi…Et je ne suis vraiment qu'un égoïste.

Peu après, Kai retrouva ses esprits et commença à poser des questions : comment étions-nous au courant, pourquoi étions-nous ici, pourquoi Reita pleurait-il. Et même si cela n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, Aoi lui expliqua calmement ce qui était arrivé à Ruki. Contre toute attente il n'éclata pas en sanglot mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Je sentais qu'il se retenait de verser des larmes…Puis, plus personnes ne dit rien, chacun se noyait dans ses pensées, essayant de se changer les idées sans pour autant y parvenir.

Enfin un homme, probablement un chirurgien, pénétra dans la pièce et nous interpella :

« Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes les amis de Matsumoto san ? »

Aoi se leva d'un bond je voulus faire de même mais Reita s'accrocha à moi en me broyant le bras. Le chirurgien n'obtenu pas de réponse mais en déduit vu nos réactions qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Nous avons achevé l'opération… »

Le guitariste s'approcha de lui les yeux grands ouverts tremblant d'angoisse. Reita allait finir par faire de la bouillie avec mes os mais je ne réagis même pas tellement j'étais nerveux et angoissé moi aussi.

« Votre ami a été grièvement blessé, cette opération était très lourde… Les risques étaient énormes…

IL EST EN VIE OU PAS ?? explosa soudainement Reita.

…Oui. »

Un vague silence s'installa durant à peine quelques secondes puis le bassiste fit un bond en hurlant de joie et tomba dans les bras de Aoi qui riait les larmes aux yeux. Kai soupira de soulagement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Quant à moi je posais une main sur mon cœur affolé me sentant très léger je me remis à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois-ci.

Le chirurgien attendit patiemment que l'euphorie passe et nous pria de le suivre. Il nous arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre.

« Voilà il est ici, il vient tout juste de se réveiller…Il est très faible. Aussi je vous demanderais de ne pas trop le brusquer.

Merci infiniment !! lui dit Aoi ému en lui serrant la main.

Je ne fais que mon travail…lui répondit le chirurgien avec un faible sourire. »

Les autres ne le virent apparemment pas mais quand il nous ouvrit la porte pour nous laisser entrer il ne souriait plus et baissait la tête…


	8. Petite interlude

Bonjour à tous !!

Alors tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier de tout vos commentaires qui me font vachement plaisir et qui m'encourage !!

J'ai d'ailleurs été très surprise de voir que j'en ai eu récemment !

Ca fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté la suite.

Donc voila je voulais m'excuser mais avant je voulais que ce soit clair :

JE CONTINUE MA FIC

Voila XD

Je voulais m'excuser et m'expliquer.

La première raison pour laquelle cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis la suite est la suivante :

J'ai eu un problème au niveau de l'histoire, j'avais prévu une intrigue qui finalement ne me plaisait plus.

J'ai mis longtemps à chercher une solution et je l'ai trouvé juste avant les vacances de noël.

Le deuxième problème, c'est le temps.

J'ai été occupé pendant les vacances de noël et après j'ai été submergé par le boulot …

Je vous passe les détails

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir.

Mais la maintenant, je suis en vacance ! Donc je vais pouvoir la continuer, et je vous promet que la suite arrive au maximum dans 2 semaines !!

Voila merci de votre compréhension !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Aoi entra le premier, suivi de Kai puis de Reita qui hésita un peu, tremblant légèrement. Moi j'attendis dans l'encadrement de la porte n'osant pas rentrer dans la chambre.

Le chirurgien me tapa soudainement l'épaule.

_Excusez-moi mais vous ne pouvez pas voir le patient, il faut que vous preniez une douche…_

Sans que j'aie le temps de répondre il me conduisit à une chambre vide et me ramena des vêtements propres.

_Voilà, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la douche, pour les vêtements, gardez les se sont des affaires oubliés… _

_Merci…Dites…Mon ami va bien vous êtes sur ? _

Il parut surpris et blêmit.

_Mais absolument, il devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. _

Il s'excusa car il devait partir, me salua et s'en alla précipitamment. Je pris ma douche en vitesse et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ces détails…Ruki allait bien, il l'avait dit ! Je dois lui faire confiance et ne pas interprété de façon erroné son air embarrassé…Après tout, peut être était-il simplement fatigué ! Oui voilà c'est ça ! Le métier de chirurgien c'est crevant non ? Dissections humaines à longueur de journée, c'est l'horreur ! Faut pas que je me m'inquiète pour si peu…

Après ce débat intérieur fort intéressant, je m'habillais et marcha nerveusement (pour ne pas dire : couru comme un dératé) jusqu'à la chambre de Ruki et frappa (pour ne pas dire : tambourina) à la porte.

Aoi m'ouvrit brusquement et reçu mon poing entre les yeux.

Après maintes « pardon !!! » et maintes « ça fait rien » ainsi que maintes « Uruha t'es vraiment qu'un crétin » pour moi-même, je pus apercevoir dans un lit un chanteur qui avait bien failli me faire mourir d'angoisse.

Il avait l'air calme mais aussi et surtout très fatigué, Reita était allongé à ses côtés et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Aoi me poussa légèrement pour que je m'approche. Ruki me vit et tendit faiblement sa main vers moi. Je la pris timidement, il me regarda et ne dit rien.

_Heu…Ca va ?...Tu…_

Je m'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration.

_Pardonne-moi…_

Il ne parlait toujours pas mais me sourit pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Assis contre le mur, Kai se mit soudainement à sangloter. Aoi posa alors une main sur mon épaule.

_Je vais ramener Kai chez nous, tu viens ?_

_Mais…_

Il lança un regard discret vers Reita et je compris.

_D'accord je viens. _

De toutes façons…Je ne peux rien lui refuser à celui-là

Aoi souleva Kai et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital tout les trois en laissant Reita seul avec Ruki. Je m'installais à l'arrière de la voiture en serrant un Kai abattu par le chagrin dans mes bras essayant de le réconforter au mieux.

Une fois à destination, Aoi alla coucher le batteur et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, moi je l'attendais dans le salon n'osant pas m'asseoir, mal à l'aise…Je ne suis jamais à l'aise chez lui.

Le guitariste revint et me sourit.

_Assied toi, fais comme chez toi !_

J'obéis et m'assis dans son canapé en prenant un air détendu même si au fond j'étais complètement coincé…Que voulez-vous ?…Il m'intimide.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose… ?_

_Non merci._

_Comme tu voudras._

Il s'affala à côté de moi en soupirant et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me raidis d'un coup en rougissant. Aoi sentit mon malaise et se retira.

_Excuse-moi…Je suis fatigué…_

_Non c'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas._

Je m'étonne de ma propre audace parfois…Il sourit et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule ; ne sachant que faire je passais timidement mes bras autour de lui regrettant aussitôt mon geste : il allait sûrement me prendre pour un grand malade (aurait-il tort ?) mais contre toute attente il fit de même et ferma les yeux.

Je me détendis alors considérablement et posa délicatement ma tête sur la sienne en le berçant, profitant de ce moment de tendresse unique qui m'était accordé.

Je ne sais même pas combien de temps nous sommes rester ainsi l'un contre l'autre, je crois même qu'il s'était endormi au bout d'un moment…Quoi qu'il en soit le portable d'Aoi sonna nous sortant tout deux de notre torpeur.

Aoi répondit et raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes puis se leva (A mon grand désespoir).

_C'était Reita, les visites ne sont plus autorisées, je vais le chercher ! _

_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? (Reita je te hais)_

_Non, je fais l'aller-retour, je le ramène ici. _

Il se pencha sur moi et caressa mes joues (en feu, est-ce utile de le préciser ?).

_T'as des cernes, reposes-toi tu es fatigué. _

_Justement, tu pourrais me déposer chez moi c'est sur la route…_

_Hein ? Mais non tu vas dormir chez moi ! Vas dans mon lit, il est assez grand pour deux !_

_Quoi ?! Mais…Mais…_

Aoi se mit à rire et me fit un clin d'œil.

_Panique pas je vais pas te violer ! _

Je lui souris, gêné et lorsqu'il eu franchi la porte d'entrer je me fis lourdement retomber dans le canapé et serra un coussin contre mon visage (attitude purement pathétique j'admet et même mieux : j'assume).

Lorsque Aoi revint avec Reita, qui alla dormir avec Kai, j'étais dans son lit déjà dans les bras de Morphée, abattu par la fatigue.

Je fus réveillé quand je sentis dans mon dos, une chaleur et une odeur qui m'étais familière et que j'aimais plus que tout. Je sentis aussi un bras passer par-dessus mon épaule et sa peau se coller contre la mienne. J'ouvris subitement les yeux…Et une question me vint alors à l'esprit :

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ????

Je me retourna subitement et le regarda interloquer, il me répondit par le même regard et s'écarta de moi (jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit environ) le visage aussi rouge que le mien.

_Excuse-moi !! Je voulais pas…Je sais pas…C'est venu tout seul…Y avais quelqu'un dans mon lit alors…Bref, je suis crevé…Pardon de t'avoir réveiller…_

_Ca fait rien… (j'ai pas de répartie s'en est affligeant)_

_Uruha…_

…_Oui ? _

Il se rapprocha de moi.

_Quand je suis allé chercher Reita…J'ai surpris la conversation du médecin de Ruki avec une infirmière…_

Je ne répondis rien mais l'encouragea à continuer du regard.

_Il a dit…Que Ruki n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il nous l'avait fait croire._

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

_C'est-à-dire ? …_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste entendu « Je leur ai dit que tout allait bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait des complications par la suite ». Après il m'a vu et il s'est arrêté…_

Je ne prononçais toujours pas un mot. Aoi se mordit la lèvre.

_Excuse moi…Je n'aurais pas du dire ça._

Je me mis sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

_Moi aussi j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le médecin…Il avait l'air mal à l'aise…J'espère qu'il se trompe…S'il s'en sort avec des séquelles je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. _

Le guitariste brun posa une main sur mon épaule (…0).

_C'est pas de ta faute Uru…Et puis, c'est pas une petite chute qui va venir à bout de lui ! Il avait l'air en pleine forme quand on l'a vu !_

_Affaibli quand même…_

_Comme nous le sommes tout les cinq…Surtout Kai…Mais si on s'en occupe bien il devrait vite retrouver le sourire._

Il rapprocha son coussin du mien.

_Je peux ?..._

_Bien sur. _

Il s'allongea, colla son visage contre mon épaule et s'endormit quasiment aussitôt épuisé.

Moi je me laissais bercer un moment par sa respiration qui m'apaisait, même si au fond de moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir ce petit papier « Ascenseur en panne », je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre Ruki me demander « Tu aimes Aoi ? » , ni de revoir la lune à travers la fenêtre, ni cette mare de sang…Ce pont…Cette attente interminable…Le regard inquiet du médecin…Et son regard à lui, quand je lui ai demander pardon…Son regard si rassurant, qui m'endormit.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_JE LE SAVAIS !!!!!!!_

Ce hurlement et un flash aveuglant me réveillèrent en sursaut. J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux et je vis un Reita sans bandeau au pied du lit, un appareil photo dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Quoiii ?...lui rétorquai-je mal réveillé._

_Fais pas l'innocent,_ me répondit-il toujours souriant mais un peu trop sadiquement à mon goût.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais sentit un corps tiède et endormi contre moi, je baissais la tête et vit Aoi endormit contre moi. D'abord attendri je souris mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsque Reita se mit à ricaner.

_Tu vas pas faire un foin parce qu'on a dormi dans le même lit !! m'écriai-je tout rouge._

_Hé hé hé._

_Mais t'as bien dormi avec Kai toi ! _

Ce fut évidemment ce moment qu'Aoi choisit pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille en gémissant.

Reita prit immédiatement une autre photo.

_Je vais la mettre sur le net et la vendre ! Y a des tas de filles qui dépenseraient des fortunes pour avoir un cliché pareil….JE SUIS RICHE !_

Je baissai la tête.

_Reita…_

_Oui ? _

_Moi aussi je vais prendre une photo…_

_Bonne initiative, faites aussi un film porno, je veux des parts dans le bénéfice par contre._

_Non…_

Je me levais et m'approchait de lui.

_Je vais…TE FOUTRE A POIL ET PRENDRE UNE DIZAINE DE PHOTO ET ON VERRA LEQUEL DE NOUS DEUX SERA LE PLUS RICHE !!_

Reita écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit en courant.

Je m'apprêtais à le courser, quand Aoi me retint par le pied.

_Laisse le s'amuser…_

_Mais les photos il…_

Il me regarda en souriant (o).

_Uruha…Il ne va pas le faire …Tu es trop naïf._

Je lui fis une tête de boudeur (moi qui boude Aoi…Hahaha….. la bonne blague !)

_Fais pas la tête…C'est pas un reproche, je trouve ça mignon moi._

_H…Ha… (inutile de vous préciser la couleur de mes joues). _

Il me sourit à nouveau et tapa les draps à côté de lui.

_Viens j'ai encore envie de dormir moi._

_Tu peux pas dormir tout seul ?_

C'est moi ou le parfait crétin que je suis vient de l'envoyer balader ?

Il me fit des yeux suppliants et larmoyant à souhait.

_Non…_

Comment résister ? Je revins à ma place initiale et il se blottit contre moi.

_Ta peau est super douce…Et tu sens vraiment bon._

Il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

…………….

Excusez-moi un instant…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

……………..

Je disais donc :

J'aime la vie…Et je compte bien profiter à fond de ce moment en espérant qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible.

_PETIT DEJEUNER !!!!!!!!_

Reita vint poser un plateau sur mes jambes (Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais).

_Reitaaaa dégage, grogna Aoi._

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez on mange !_

_Tsss….J'vais voir Kai._

Il se leva et partit dans l'autre chambre.

_Ouhhh il est en colère...Le bassiste ricana et mangea._

…

_Bah manges allez !_

…

_Uruha ! Ca va ! Je blaguais !_

_On était tranquille…_

_Mais Uru…C'est pas si grave ! Je plaisantais !_

…

_Uruha…_

…

_C'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment amoureux !!_

Il se mit à rire.

…

_Uruha…Ne me dis pas tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?..._

…

Reita me regarda les yeux ronds ne sachant que répondre.

_Vas-y moques-toi…_

_Je vais pas me moquer…Je devrais plutôt m'excuser…_

_Hein ?..._

_Bah oui, moi j'ai toujours fait ça pour rire…Pour te taquiner…Je pensais pas que tu l'aimais vraiment…_

_Ca fait rien…Moi non plus je le pensais pas…_

Le bassiste me sourit.

_En tout cas, t'es sur la bonne voie avec lui !_

_Je pense pas …_

_Mais si, bientôt tu vas emménager ici héhé…_

_Comme ça tu pourras me prendre Ruki, t'es malin toi._

Reita rougit.

_Arrête de dire des bêtises..._

_J'ai une tête à dire des bêtises ?_

_Nan, t'as une tête à dire des cochonneries aux oreilles d'Aoi._

Je laisse tomber…Ce type est irrécupérable.

_Je plaisantais Uruha…_

_Ca va je suis pas idiot._

_Alors ça c'est un scoop !!_

_Tu peux rester sérieux juste…10 PETITES MINUTES ??_

…………_Non._

Je me retins de le baffer quand Aoi qui passait dans le couloir montra le bout de son nez.

_Ca te ressemble pas la colère Uruha !_

_Oui…_

Je me calmai aussitôt.

Il me sourit et repartit dans la cuisine. Reita me regarda abasourdi.

_Wao ! Tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil !_

_Oui c'est bon ça va…_

_Tu lui as dit ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Bah que tu l'aimais idiot !_

_Mais vas-y hurle le ! _

_D'accord ! AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, URUHA IL T'AI….._

Il reçut mon pied dans la figure et s'en suivit une bataille sans merci à coup de pied. Aoi débarqua dans la chambre et Reita hurla à nouveau.

_AOIIIIIIII TU SAIS QU…_

Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine dépitée du guitariste.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je remarquais le portable dans ses mains.

_On t'a appelé ?_

_Oui… Tsuno-san (manager)… Il est au courant pour Ruki…_

_Comment il a su ? Tu l'as prévenu ?? _

_Il l'a entendu…A la radio._

_QUOI ?_

_Apparemment il y a eu des fuites dans le personnel de l'hôpital du coup toute la presse est au courant._

Reita s'étala sur le lit en soupirant.

_Y aura pas moyen de l'approcher à cause de la horde de fan qui vont vouloir le voir !!! _

_Pour ça t'en fais pas, reprit Aoi, ils te feront rentré par ailleurs, le problème c'est que ces imbéciles vont boucher l'entrée et si elles ont le malheur de trouver sa chambre va y avoir un attroupement de dindes à sa fenêtre._

_Les plus intelligents se contenteront de lettres ou d'email, les autres traverseront tout le pays pour glousser à sa fenêtre de sa chambre et hurler quand elles verront quelqu'un y faire le moindre petit mouvement même pour se gratter l'oreille…_

_Désespérant…_

S'en suivit un soupir collectif.

_Donc… ? reprit Reita._

_Donc on va devoir donner une conférence cette après midi…_

_Oh non…_

_La plaie !_

_Il faut qu'on y soit tout les quatre ? demandais-je. _

_Ils n'ont pas précisé mais je n'ai pas envie d'y envoyer Kai !_

_Comment va-t-il ?..._

_Mieux, mais il est inquiet pour Ruki, de plus, il va aller voir sa mère aujourd'hui à l'hôpital…_

_J'irais avec lui, proposa Reita, je veux aller voir Ruki. _

Aoi se tourna vers moi.

_Et bien il ne reste plus que nous deux ! Il faut qu'on y soit dans deux heures !_

_D'accord…_

Reita me fit un clin d'œil (idiot…) et tout le monde alla se préparer de son côté, malgré la fatigue de notre nuit qui fut très courte.

Quand nous fûmes tous prêt, Aoi nous fis monter dans sa voiture et nous emmena tout les quatre vers l'hôpital où je ressentis un frisson et déposa le bassiste et le batteur qui restait très calme, même, beaucoup trop.

Aoi m'emmena dans un restaurant.

_On a encore du temps devant nous, tu as faim ? _

_Pas vraiment, répondis-je sincèrement. _

_Je te laisse pas le choix ! C'est moi qui offre._

Dans d'autre circonstance ça aurait été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

_Oh non, dépense pas pour moi…_

_Allez arrête de faire ton timide ! En plus, la nourriture est toujours meilleure quand on ne paye pas…_

Il me fit un de ses beaux sourires charmeurs qui ne me sont pas adressé habituellement.

_Je…(T////T)_

_Il faut que tu manges Uruha…_

_Bon, d'accord._

Il me fit encore un sourire et m'emmena dans le restaurant où il nous commanda un petit déjeuner.

_Uruha…_

_Oui… ?_

_Quand on y sera…Si on nous demande comment c'est arrivé, tu ne réponds pas…J'inventerais quelque chose !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on t'y implique. Certains idiots seraient capables de te prendre pour coupable de sa chute._

Je baissais la tête.

_Oui…_

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, j'écarquillai les yeux et, prit de panique ; je la retirai.

Aoi baissa la tête à son tour.

_Excuse moi._

_C'est rien…_

Il me sourit tristement.

_Je voulais pas te vexer._

_Tu…Tu me vexe pas…_

_Pourquoi tu as retiré ta main alors ?_

…

_Y a pas que ça d'ailleurs…Tu m'évites souvent et tu es froid avec moi._

Je baissais davantage la tête, mon cœur battant si fort qu'il me faisait souffrir.

_Uruha…reprit Aoi en me regardant. Quand je suis là, tu ne ris pas, tu es réservé et tu restes dans ton coin, je t'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?? Je t'inspire du mépris ??_

Sa voix montait, je crus qu'il allait finir par hurler mais il s'arrêta en me voyant refouler mes larmes. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras en restant silencieux. J'aurais voulu lever les yeux vers lui et tout lui avouer

C'est à ce moment que mon portable, posé sur la table, me sauva en sonnant.

_C'est Reita, me dit froidement Aoi, réponds-lui._

J'obéis.

_Oui Reita ?_

_Uruha…_

Sa voix tremblait.

_Ils…Ils ont refusés que j'aille voir Ruki…_

_QUI ?_

Aoi me regarda avec inquiétude.

_Les médecins…Ils m'ont dit : « Ce n'est pas le moment !». _


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

Aoi s'approcha de moi et mit le portable en mode haut parleur.

_Calme-toi Reita…_

_Facile à dire !! Ils sont tous affolés !_

_Où est Kai ? demandai-je tentant de garder moi aussi mon calme._

_En bas…Au chevet de sa mère._

Aoi me poussa légèrement et se mit devant le portable.

_Ecoute, on pourra pas revenir on a plus le temps, va en bas rejoindre Kai en attendant je ne veux pas que tu le laisse tout seul !!_

_Mais Ruki…_

_Pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire Reita. Ca ne sert à rien que tu reste à attendre, tu ne feras que les gêner. Tu remonteras le voir quand ils auront fini !_

_Oui…Tu as sûrement raison…_

Il raccrocha. Aoi alla se rasseoir à sa place.

…Et si j'avais été a la place de Kai, est-ce qu'il aurait eu la même réaction envers moi ?...J'aimerais qu'il s'occupe de moi plutôt que lui et…Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense une telle chose ? C'est ça être jaloux ?...Ce sentiment si odieux…Qui rend l'humain si égoïste.

Aoi me sortit de ma torpeur :

_Uru ! On va être en retard._

_J'arrive !_

Je me levai en vitesse et le suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes tous deux aux abords de salle de conférence.

Aoi regardait autour de lui.

_Ca grouille de fan…_

Il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle déserte et s'arrêta en se retournant vers moi qui n'avais pas sorti un mot du trajet. Il sortit et alla prendre des affaires dans son coffre et revint à mes côtés.

_Casquettes et lunettes ! Il faut que l'on se fasse discret si on veut faire passer la voiture._

Il me les tendit mais je ne les pris pas.

Mais t'attend le déluge ?

Il me mit les lunettes et la casquette puis se retourna vivement vers l'embouchure de la ruelle où des filles passaient.

_Baisse toi !_

J'obéis mais nos fronts s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Je vis des étoiles apparaître dans mon champ de vision et n'entendait que lointainement la voix d'Aoi qui s'excusait. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai dans cet état de somnolence, mais lorsque je recouvrai totalement ma conscience le visage du guitariste n'avais jamais été aussi proche du mien qu'à cet instant. Je voulus reculer mais je m'aperçu que j'étais collé à la fenêtre, lui ne bougeait pas et me fixai.

_Ca va… ?_

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mes lèvres, je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec mon front mais franchement quelle importance ?…Tout ce que mon cerveau enregistrait c'était que nos souffles se mêlaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler, comme s'il allait brusquement sortir de ma poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux, je fis de même et il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir la douceur de ses lèvres m'effleurer, je me décidais enfin à agir et me pencha légèrement en avant pour approfondir notre baiser mais ce fut évidemment ce moment que trois de nos groupies choisirent pour nous repérer.

_AOI ET URUHAAA_

Le guitariste me lâcha soudainement et jura avant de démarrer la voiture en trombe.

Il fit deux fois le tour du quartier et réussi enfin à se garer sur le parking privé de la salle.

La, on sera tranquille maintenant…

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une horde de fan qui nous attendaient à l'entrée hurlaient nos noms.

Tsuno san se rua sur nous avec deux gardes du corps.

_Désolé, les fans c'était pas vraiment prévu, on a mit des barrières._

_Ca suffira pas…soupirai-je._

_Mais si ne t'en fais pas._

Il nous conduit vers l'entrée et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un petit passage coincé entre deux attroupements de fans qui se broyaient contre les barrières de fortune.

Les groupies…C'est en partie grâce à elle si nous sommes si riches mais …Non désolé…Je ne pourrais jamais les supporter et si il y a des groupies que je déteste encore plus que les miennes se sont celle d'Aoi…Allez savoir pourquoi.

Alors que la fin du calvaire était proche une jeune fille réussi a gravir l'obstacle qui nous séparait d'elle et se rua sur Aoi en lui demandant un autographe.

Je vis alors, plus que rouge…Pour deux raisons, premièrement, nous n'étions pas là pour faire la promo d'une de nos sorties mais parce que Ruki était à l'hôpital.

Deuxièmement, elle OSE lui adresser la parole à _LUI._

Je lui pris le bras sans douceur.

_Ecoute, premièrement : nous ne sommes pas la pour faire la promo d'une de nos sorties, mais parce que notre chanteur est à l'hôpital ! Deuxièmement…Heu…Tu n'as pas le droit de franchir ces barrières !!_

_Uru…Calme-toi…intervint Aoi en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

La jeune fille me fixa avec des yeux abasourdis, je l'avais sûrement choquée…Mais pas dans le sens que je l'imaginais.

_URUHA M'A TOUCHEEEE_

Le saviez-vous ? Je suis un volcan…Je peux rester calme pendant trèèès longtemps mais il y a des jours où je commence à grogner…Puis à fulminer…Puis a trembler…Et enfin J'EXPLOSE.

_TU VEUX QUE JE TE TOUCHE ? _

Je la giflai violemment.

_L'UN DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS EST À L'HOPITAL DANS UN ETAT GRAVE ET TOI TU NE PENSES QU'À FAIRE TA GROUPIE !!!_

Je m'apprêtais à la refrapper mais je sentis deux mains s'emparer de mes poignets.

_Uru calme toi !! _

Je me calmai subitement et vit le visage de notre fan complètement décomposé par la peur. Un de nos gardes du corps la remit derrière les barrières et nous firent vite entrer dans le hall sous les flashs des journalistes qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

On nous conduisit ensuite dans les loges ou des maquilleuses nous firent enlever nos vestes avant de nous installer devant des miroirs pour commencer à nous faire un maquillage léger et discret.

Tsuno san se rua sur moi, rouge de colère.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ??_

_Je…_

_TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? DEMAIN DANS TOUT LES JOURNAUX CE SERA MARQUE EN GROS : URUHA, LE GUITARISTE DE GAZETTE FRAPPE SES FANS._

Je n'osais même pas répondre, préférant attendre qu'il se calme. Mais Aoi intervint pour me défendre.

_Tsuno, comprends le…On est un peu sur les nerfs…_

_Oui…C'est vrai…Mais ne recommence pas Uruha…_

_Oui…_

Il partit, laissant les maquilleuses nous préparer. Je me retournai vers Aoi.

_Merci…_

Il se contenta de me sourire, ce qui me fit rougir et c'est alors qu'en me regardant machinalement prendre un visage plus médiatique dans le miroir que je repensais à ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture…et un flot de question me venait à l'esprit.

Que ce serait-il passé si personne ne nous avait surpris ? Que m'aurait-il dit ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? L'émotion du moment ? Autre chose ? Le hasard ? Mon esprit qui me jouait des tours ? Et lui ? Il en pense quoi ? Il regrette ? Il s'en fout ? Il a oublié ? Il a aimé ? Ca l'a dégoûté ?

_Uruha ! Hého !_

Le guitariste me sortit à nouveau de ma torpeur.

_On doit y aller_ !

Je sentis une pointe de stress me piquer l'estomac, mais pas le stress agréable d'un début de concert, un stress angoissant qui ne présage rien de bon.

Aoi le remarqua et me sourit.

_Ca va aller !_

Une personne nous emmena dans un petit couloir sombre qui déboucha sur un grand amphithéâtre qui me fit écarquiller les yeux à travers mes lunettes de soleil.

Une longue table nous attendait, sur un podium, dressé devant un véritable mur de chaises et de tables qui formaient un entonnoir duquel nous étions l'embouchure.

Bref, un amphithéâtre quoi.

Il n'était heureusement pas rempli, mais l'on pouvait compter pas loin d'une centaine de personnes, des journalistes, des membres du fan club sans doute, mais aussi des gens dont je n'identifiais pas la nature.

Aoi s'assit, paraissant serein et je fis de même, la salle était encore agitée et l'attention n'était pas encore tout à fait sur nous. Le brun se retourna vers moi, voyant que je n'étais pas tout à fait aussi zen que lui.

_Laisse-moi parler, tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas…_

Tout le monde se tut lorsque les lumières baissèrent légèrement sur le public pour s'illuminer davantage sur nous, il y eut un long silence puis Aoi commença à parler pour se présenter. Au départ je l'écoutais, regardant dans le vide mais je sentis ensuite ses doigts effleurer ma main pour finalement la serrer sous la table, caché aux yeux de tous. Je n'entendais plus rien, perché tout la haut sur un petit nuage qui se nommait Aoi. Lorsque je redescendis sur Terre, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur moi et attendait…Quoi, je n'en sais rien.

_Uruha tu dois te présenter…me chuchota discrètement Aoi. _

_Heu…Je suis Uruha._

J'ai terriblement honte vous savez.

_Pourquoi Reita et Kai ne sont-ils pas présents ? commença directement un journaliste._

J'obéis à Aoi et le laissa répondre.

_Kai est retenu pour raisons familiales et Reita se trouve aux côtés de Ruki._

_Comment expliquez-vous la tentative de suicide de Ruki ?_

J'écarquillai les yeux derrière mes lunettes mais Aoi répondit calmement.

_Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide mais un accident._

_La raison doit en rester secrète ? Pourquoi ?_

_C'est un accident._

_Si c'est réellement un accident, comment cela s'est-il passé ?_

_Ruki a fait une chute dans un escalier._

_Quand sont prévues les funérailles ? _

Je le sentis se crisper soudainement mais il tenta de se contenir.

_Il est en voie de guérison et devrait sortir sain et sauf de l'hôpital d'ici une semaine. _

_J'aimerais revenir sur sa tentative de suicide…_

_Ce n'était PAS un suicide !! le coupa Aoi qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. _

_En avez-vous la preuve ? _

_Ruki allait très bien !!_

_Etiez-vous là à ce moment ?_

Il me regarda furtivement.

…_Non._

_Alors comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?! _

_Nous le savons !_

_Assurément vous n'avez pas de preuves. _

_C'est moi…_

Une vague de murmure parcourut la salle, Aoi mit son front dans la paume de sa main en soupirant et tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi, l'imbécile de première qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dût prononcer mais puisque j'étais partis, autant continuer.

_Je l'avais sur mon dos pour monter les escaliers…Et nous sommes tombés, j'ai réussi à me rattraper mais Ruki a fait une chute de trois étages. _

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, beaucoup de journalistes notaient mes paroles tandis que d'autres me filmait au milieu des nombreux flashes.

Tsuno san s'avança et dirigea mon micro vers lui.

_Merci à tous d'être venu. _

Une fois démaquiller, notre manager ne fit aucun commentaire et nous laissa retourner auprès des autres.

Nous n'avions toujours pas le droit de voir Ruki et nous rentrâmes donc tout les quatre avec un Kai muet et un Reita complètement démoralisé et angoissé.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

_Allez debout !!! _

_Noon…Laisse moiii…._

Je souris et prit une voix mielleuse à souhait.

_Reiiiiitaaaa l'hôpital vient d'appeler…_

_QUOI ?_

Le bassiste se leva d'un bond faisant grogner Kai qui dormait encore à côté de lui.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et sortit du lit pour s'habiller tout en me regardant.

_Alors alors ??_

Je lui souris à nouveau.

_Un certain petit homme dans son lit d'hôpital n'arrête pas de réclamer son bassiste chéri à ses côtés depuis qu'il est réveillé. _

Reita fit un bond.

_Il va mieux alors ?! _

_Apparemment oui ! _

Il me fit un sourire radieux et courut à la salle de bain en bousculant Aoi au passage qui entra dans la chambre et me sourit.

_Il est en forme on dirait !_

_Soulagé aussi sûrement._

Aoi s'affala dans le lit en soupirant.

_Moi aussi tu peux pas savoir à quel point !_

Il se retourna vers Kai endormit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ce qui me fit l'effet d'un petit pincement au cœur. Il se retourna vers moi.

_Enfin si tu dois savoir…Viens appr…_

_VOUS ETES PAS PRET ??_

Reita coupa littéralement Aoi en plein milieu de sa phrase, déjà habillé et coiffé.

_Reita t'a même pas mangé !! S'exclama l'objet de mes fantasmes (oui bon ça va, faut bien éviter les répétitions)_

_Mais on n'a pas le temps allez !! _

Le guitariste lui sourit.

_Prends ma voiture, on te rejoindra quand on sera prêt !_

_Mais … ? Et vous ?..._

Je lui fis de nouveau un sourire mielleux.

_C'est pas nous qu'il réclame…_

Le bassiste rougit et baissa la tête.

_Heu…D'accord j'y vais._

Il nous fit un bref signe de main et partit en vitesse.

Dès que ses pas furent lointains, Aoi se leva et prit ma main pour m'emmener à une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. En bas, on pouvait apercevoir Reita qui se dirigeait vers la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun se tourna vers moi.

_T'as vu ça ?...Un vrai amoureux !_

Moi tout ce que je voyais, c'était Aoi qui me tenait la main………Et qui me la caressait (TwT).

_Uruha ?_

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

Il fit un sourire amusé.

_Rien…Allez viens, il est 7 heure du matin on a encore le temps !_

Il retourna dans la chambre avec moi où Kai dormait toujours paisiblement avec sa bouille de gamin, Aoi se rallongea à ses côtés et moi, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans sa chambre, seul, n'ayant pas de place dans le lit et ne voulant pas les déranger même si cela me rendait infiniment triste.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Dans ta chambre…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Faut bien que je dorme quelque part !..._

_Reste ici ! s'exclama-t-il._

…_D'accord._

Je m'assis tranquillement sur une chaise ce qui fit rire Aoi et me fit rougir.

_Quoi ?_

_Mais viens là ! Il montra les draps à côté de lui. Idiot !_

Oui bon je suis idiot, je le sais déjà merci…Je ne dis rien et alla m'allonger loiiiin de lui pratiquement collé à Kai.

Sans me demander mon avis, Aoi me prit par le bras et me ramena contre lui pour enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule.

Je pus alors sentir sa douce odeur…Son shampoing…Vanille sûrement ?...Quelle importance, il sent tellement bon…

_Tu sais Uruha…J'ai réfléchis…Par rapport à hier, ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant…_

Je sortis immédiatement de ma torpeur et sentis mon cœur tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

_Heu…Oui ?..._

_J'ai bien réfléchis et…Je crois avoir deviner pourquoi tu es si froid et distant avec moi parfois…_

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, devenant à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine.

_Oui ?..._

_En fait je …_

Mon cœur me faisait terriblement mal à force de battre aussi fort alors pitié Aoi dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu as a me dire.

_Je crois que j'ai …_

_Oui ?...Ma voix tremblait._

_Uruha je …_

Je me sentais mourir sur place ayant le tournis et l'esprit embrumé le préparant à tout éventualité dans l'attente de ce qu'allait m'annoncer Aoi.

_Uruha, si je t'ai piqué une fille que tu voulais, je m'excuse !_

….

MAIS QUEL CON MA PAROLE !

Il me fixa de son regard ténébreux qui avait la capacité de me faire fondre comme neige au soleil.

_Mais tu sais Uru, de toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti, je n'en ai jamais réellement aimé aucune… _

Kai, gêné par le bruit de la conversation, se retourna dans le lit en grognant. Aoi s'interrompit un moment et se mit sur le dos pour fixer le plafond en silence.

Je fis de même en songeant à ce qu'il venait de me confier et une question vint me brûler les lèvres.

Dans un élan de courage je m'appuyais sur le coude et le regarda.

_Mais alors …Pourquoi sortais-tu avec elles ?_

Pourquoi cette question me demanderez-vous ? Peut être tout simplement parce que ça m'intéresse…Peut être aussi parce que j'avais l'espoir infime qu'il m'avoue qu'il éprouve plus d'attirance pour les hommes.

_Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que j'ai peur d'être seul._

_Et Gazette ?...A moins que ce que soit sexuellement que tu…_

_Non !...Je…_

Je le vis rougir.

_Aoi ?_

Celui-ci me fit dos un instant, probablement pour vérifier que Kai dormait puis se retourna vers moi.

_En fait je…_

Il baissa la tête, rougi par la honte, on dirait presque moi.

_Tu ?..._

_Je suis amoureux._

Il tourna la tête n'osant me regarder.

Moi je ne prêtais déjà plus attention à lui…Je m'occupais de mon esprit, ravagé par la tristesse et de mon regard, derrière lequel je retenais un flot de larmes tandis qu'une détresse immense m'envahissait.

J'avais envie de mourir, le fait de l'imaginer aux bras d'une autre personne me rendait malade à en crever.

Aoi remarqua mon malaise.

_Ca ne va pas ?..._

_Oh…Si, si.._

_Ca en à pas l'air…T'es amoureux toi aussi ?_

Il rigola mais s'arrêta en voyant ma réaction.

_Nooon !!_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi !! …C'est qui ??_

Il me regardait en souriant, l'air curieux, je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui plus longtemps.

_Je ne peux pas le dire…_

Je me levai en vitesse et partit me détendre sur le balcon, la tête dans les mains.

Le guitariste me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et s'alluma une cigarette en m'en proposant une que j'acceptai bien volontiers.

Je l'allumai…Et après avoir tiré une bouffée je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Aoi me regarda, à ses yeux rougis je pus voir qu'il avait pleurer lui aussi.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?...Me demanda-t-il._

_Pourquoi tu pleure ?..._

_Parce que…J'ai le cœur brisé et toi ?_

_La même chose…_

_Qui t'as brisé le cœur ?_

Je baissai la tête et tourna le visage à l'opposé de lui.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire…Et toi… _

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour finir ma phrase.

_Qui t'as brisé le cœur ?_

_Je ne peux pas te le dire…_

Nous poussâmes un soupir à l'unisson. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou angoissé de ne pas le savoir.

Un ange passa, Kai pour être plus précis.

_Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner !_

_Merci._

Aoi le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine puis il me regarda en se rapprochant de moi.

_Et si on jouait à un jeu ?_

_Hein ?..._

Je trouvais l'instant fort mal approprié pour jouer.

_Oui, je te pose une question, tu dois me répondre honnêtement mais seulement par oui ou par non, ensuite à ton tour de m'en poser une, on arrête le jeu si on estime que l'un de nous va trop loin, tu es d'accord ?_

_Heu…hésitai-je, mesurant d'un côté le poids du risque de ce jeu et de l'autre, ma curiosité. D'accord !_

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, surtout chez moi.

_Je commence ! Annonça Aoi…Cette personne…Je la connais ?_

_Oui…Et moi, je la connais ?_

_Oui…C'est quelqu'un que tu vois souvent ?_

_Oui, c'est quelqu'un de Mie ? _

_Non_

Ma curiosité était à vif, les seuls personnes que Aoi connaissait hors de Mie, c'était nous et les membre du staff ainsi que les autres groupes avec qui nous étions amis.

J'avais peur…Peur de savoir qui c'était, car je savais pertinemment que je haïrais cette personne du plus profond de mon âme.

Il me regarda et s'adossa au muret, faisant dos à la ville qui s'animait.

_C'est un ami d'enfance ?_

_Non. _

_Donc, c'est pas Reita._

_Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?!_

Non mais pour qui il me prend ??

Aoi ria de son rire auquel je ne savais pas résister.

_Je voulais être sur, parce que si ça avait été lui, j'aurais rien pu faire pour t'aider…C'est pas Ruki non plus ?_

_Non…_

Il me faisait rire amèrement intérieurement… « m'aider », comment le pouvait-il ?

_A toi de me poser une question !_

_Trois, tu m'as posés trois questions !...C'est quelqu'un avec qui ont travail ?_

_Oui._

_Une maquilleuse ?_

_Non._

_Une coiffeuse ?_

_Non plus… Et toi, une de celle que tu viens de dire ?_

_Non…Une des figurantes du prochain clip ?_

_Non !...Excuse moi de te demander ça Uruha mais…C'est une fille ?_

…_.Non…Et toi ?_

Je fermais les yeux, craignant la réponse et sentait mon cœur battre à tout rompre, me sentant exploser de l'intérieur tant les secondes d'attentes étaient longues.

_Heu…Non plus…C'est quelqu'un du staff ?_

_Non…C'est l'un d'entre nous ?..._

Je du écraser ma cigarette, tant mes doigts tremblaient d'appréhension.

Oui_…Et toi ?..._

_Heu…Heu…Oui…C'est Reita ?..._

_Non…_

Je ne le laissais pas poser sa question tant l'angoisse m'envahissait.

_Ruki ?_

_Non plus…_

A ce moment Kai passa dans le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Aoi le regarda puis reporta son attention sur moi qui n'étais plus qu'un vaste champ de ruine.

…_A moi, c'est …_

_Non ! le coupai-je. On arrête…Ici…S'il te plaît…_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et partit précipitamment dans la chambre d'Aoi pour enfouir ma tête sous son oreiller imprégner de son odeur.

Je laissais librement les larmes couler sur mon visage, n'entendant plus rien d'autre que le souffle saccadé de ma respiration et ne voyant plus rien d'autre que l'obscurité…

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ici, à réfléchir…Après tout, comment résister au charme de Kai ? Si naturel, si gentil, si agréable et doux…J'aurais voulu rester toute ma vie…Comme ça dans le noir, avec pour seul sens éveillé mon odorat qui me donnait l'illusion d'être prêt de lui.


	13. Chapter 12

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir x3

Je m'excuse de la longue attente xx

Le prochain chapitre est en cours, vous saurez enfin si Ruki sortira de l'hôpital ou pas !

En attendant voici le lemon promis XD

Enjoy it !

Chapitre 12

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je ne dormais pas, je somnolais, le visage ravager par mes larmes, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur, l'idée qu'Aoi aime une autre personne me rendait malade à en mourir.

_Uruha ?..._

Je reconnus la voix de Kai si douce et agréable comme un voile de soie recouvrant mes oreilles.

_Laisse-moi…_

Il ne m'obéit pas et s'assit près de moi, sa chaleur naturelle m'aurait donné envie de passer mes bras autour de sa taille pour y soulager ma peine et briser la glace de mon cœur gelé mais j'imaginais les bras d'Aoi à ma place et cela m'était plus qu'insupportable.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Aoi ?..._

_Je t'ai dit de me laisser._

Ma voix était d'une froideur glaciale, je ne devais pas lui en vouloir…Et pourtant je commençais déjà à le haïr.

_Uruha…J'ai entendu votre discussion et…_

Je me redressai et le coupa, en le fixant avec mes yeux rougis par le chagrin.

_Ecoute Kai, tu as entendu…J'ai entendu…On a compris tout les deux…Maintenant…Laisse moi seul…S'il te plait._

Mes derniers mots furent quasiment incompréhensible, engloutit par une crise de sanglot, rouge de honte, j'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans l'oreiller, les épaules tremblantes.

Le batteur se pencha et souleva légèrement le coussin pour me parler.

_Moi j'ai compris…Toi non._

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, je l'entendis quelques minutes plus tard dans l'entrée, prêt à sortir.

_Je suis prêt ! Je vais voir Ruki !_

_Déjà ? Tu nous attends pas ? répondit Aoi étonné._

_Non ! J'ai bien trop hâte de le voir._

Il sortit sans attendre une quelconque réplique, j'entendis ensuite Aoi aller prendre une douche et moi je demeurais là, sous mon coussin, sans bouger.

J'avais envie de me lever, sécher mes larmes, entrer dans la salle de bain, ouvrir ce foutu rideaux et le plaquer contre le mur pour lui rouler une pelle magistrale tout en caressant l'intégralité de son corps plus qu'enviable !...Mais il ne m'appartient pas…Il ne m'appartiendra jamais…

Le berçant ruissellement de l'eau finit par s'arrêter et mon fantasme ambulant vint s'habiller.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il était vêtu ou plutôt, je ne savais pas s'il était vêtu, quel importance, je ne voulais plus quitter son lit et son odeur dont les draps sont tout imprégné.

_Uruha ! Dépêche-toi !_

Rien que sa voix me fendait le cœur.

_Je n'y vais pas…_

Je l'entendis stopper ses mouvements.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je resserrais l'oreiller contre moi.

_Uruha ? Tu ne comptes pas rester dans mon lit toute la journée ?_

Quel impoli je fais…Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me leva.

Il me regarda effarer en voyant ma mine. Je pris mes vêtements sur une chaise et commença à m'habiller essayant de refouler un océan de larmes.

_Désolé…Je vais rentrer chez moi…_

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, les sanglots envahissaient ma gorge.

_Je pense que…Que tu devrais avouer tes sentiments à la personne que tu aimes…Excuse-moi…Tu aurais peut être voulu rester seul avec lui…_

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais Aoi me prit par le bras et me fixa alors que j'essayais au mieux de me contenir.

_Mais je suis seul avec lui._

_Qu…Quoi ?..._

Il approcha son visage du mien et me fit asseoir sur le lit paraissant nerveux.

_Uruha…Je crois…Qu'on devrait avoir une discussion toi et moi…_

_Oui…Je t'écoute._

Je retins mon souffle, prêt à encaisser tout ce qu'il allait me dire.

_Tu ne t'es pas demander pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?...Pourquoi je me suis mis en colère parce que tu es froid avec moi ?_

_Heu…Fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre._

Il tourna la tête.

_Excuse-moi…Je t'en demande trop…C'est pas grave tu sais._

Je ne répondais rien, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien.

_Mais…De quoi tu parles ?..._

Aoi baissa la tête, j'aperçu ses lèvres trembler.

_Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du commencer ce jeu stupide…Mais je voulais tellement savoir qui tu aimes…_

Des larmes envahir ses yeux.

_Peut être que…Que j'avais un petit espoir que ce soit moi…Je suis tellement stupide et je t'ai effrayé…Pardonne-moi…J'aimerais qu'on reste…Ami…Je t'en demanderais pas plus…_

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

J'étais trop ahuri pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Je rêvais. Où je comprenais mal…Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, son air d'enfant chagriné me faisait totalement craqué, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'une tristesse infini.

_C'est Kai c'est ça ?...Dis-lui…Quelqu'un comme toi…Il…_

Il s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à achever sa phrase.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous n'allez pas en revenir.

Je m'approchai de lui et posa mes deux mains sur ses joues, il me regarda sans comprendre avec des yeux larmoyants, je n'attendis pas plus et posa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il poussa une exclamation et recula vivement.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! _

Je ne répondis rien ne croyant pas moi-même à ce que je venais de faire.

Le guitariste me fixa d'un air mi-effrayé mi-choqué ses jolies lèvres écartées au maximum.

_Excuse-moi Aoi je pensais que tu…_

_Tais toi ! _

Il me plaqua doucement sur le lit en m'embrassant d'une façon beaucoup plus sensuelle et langoureuse que je l'avais fait.

Ce baiser…Sa langue forçant l'entrée de me lèvres inexplorées puis la mienne, d'abord réticente et méfiante envers cette inconnue va à sa rencontre, la touche, la caresse, la découvre, fait connaissance, goûte sa saveur.

Ce baiser tant désiré, tant rêvé qui ne devait rester que chimère est maintenant réalité.

Mes mains parcourent son corps, traçant chaque courbe de sa fine taille, sa serviette qui y était accroché ne tarda pas à céder sous mes doigts et glissa sur le sol dans un léger bruissement, seul perturbateur de nos respirations qui se mêlaient et s'accéléraient, témoignage d'un désir qui s'accentuait de secondes en secondes.

Ses mains arrachent d'un geste plein de fièvre ma chemise qui le privait de ma peau nue.

A mon oreille son souffle si chaud, sa voix si suave qui me susurre des paroles longtemps demeurer captif de la raison entre ses lèvres.

Ses doigts parcourent, mon torse, mon nombril, le bas de mon ventre, mon dos se courbe sous le plaisir il descend encore je me sens perdre tout contrôle, des vagues de plaisir déferlent dans chacune de mes veines.

Au loin je crois vaguement entendre le téléphone sonner…Mais le seul son que mon esprit perçoit est le gémissement à la fois plaintif, sensuel et terriblement excitant qu'il pousse lorsque ma main s'aventure entre ses cuisses fermes et chaudes.

J'ai oublié ma timidité, j'ai oublié ma pudeur, mon seul soucis, mon seul but, est de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Sa voix résonne dans le répondeur, tellement éloignée de nous, qui sommes dans un autre univers, celui qui ne fait de place qu'à l'amour et l'exaltations de nos sens, un monde où nous sommes seuls, rien que lui, moi et notre soif de l'autre trop longtemps refoulée.

Je vois son visage, ses yeux mi-clos sont recouverts d'un léger voile d'extase, ses lèvres entrouvertes me supplient de mettre fin à ce supplice que je lui fais endurer.

….

Le soleil vient tout juste se lever sur Tokyo, il fait encore frais dehors et la lumière perce doucement les volets d'un appartement.

Dans le salon, se fait entendre une voix feutrée, sortant d'un téléphone posé là, sur un meuble. Ce son en couvre un autre, dans le silence paisible qui règne ici…

Un gémissements…Puis un autre différent qui s'évanouit, de nouveaux le silence…

Deux corps en sueur glissent l'un contre l'autre, mêlant fièvre et légèreté. L'un ferme les yeux, l'autre l'admire, leurs doigts se croisent, se crispent, leurs lèvres se cherchent, se caressent, s'abandonnent puis se réunissent à nouveau pour un échange passionné.

Le désir augmente, le plaisir monte, ils sont en symbiose, ils ne font plus qu'un, ils ne sont plus qu'un.

Les joues en feu, le regard au ciel, les soupirs deviennent gémissements, les gémissements deviennent cris.

Les yeux se ferment, chaque trait du visage est en proie à un plaisir insoupçonné, une goutte de sueur perle sur une jambe, allant du genou jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Les gestes alternent fièvre et sensualité, l'un murmure le nom de l'autre à son oreille, tout s'accélère, le plaisir est si intense qu'ils se mordent et se griffent, des filets de sang dévalent leur peau humide et brûlante.

Un coup plus violent suivi d'un hurlement d'extase tandis que l'autre s'envole au septième ciel puis le calme,

Il n'y a plus que deux respirations, saccadés qui disparaissent pour redevenir quasi inaudible…Et de nouveau, le silence.


End file.
